Just Plain Weird
by Aurum-Animi
Summary: She was just another Helljumper, until he found she was crazy, really crazy. With the war essentially over, it's time to do some reconnaissance to figure the rest of the Forerunner tech out, and neutralize anymore possible threats before they arise. But without the help of his beloved Cortana, maybe an Oddball helljumper is just what he needs.
1. Chapter 1

Location: Halo installation 02

Date: November 26, 2556

Time: Earth Time: 05:23

"RUN YOU IDIOT, RUN!" Her sergeant screeched in her COM piece, he didn't have to tell her twice, he did, but he didn't have to. Once she set the bomb, she ran. Ran as every covenant alien was after her, ran as she wouldn't be blown to iity-bity pieces.

She had sent her team back to the rendezvous point ahead of her because she was the fastest of them all. She ran back the way she came, knowing every alien would be after her, she didn't bother with stealth. For a little protection she left her battle rifle on her back, leaving her hands free to hurtle objects. She ran out of the Covenant base towards the perimeter energy-fence. With ease she hopped in the leafless, petrified tree beside it and hopped down on the other side running across the dead sea of grass, heading straight for the forest. She heard the hum of approaching ghosts. She pulled the pin from her grenade with her teeth, glanced behind her, judging the timing, then tossed it up. Three seconds later it detonated, blowing up her intended target, the blast, causing the partnering ghost to explode as well. She gasped as shrapnel hit her in the back. She grimaced but kept going.

The forest was only three kilometers wide and at her full speed was out in only a few minutes. She burst out of the dense foliage onto the pale sanded beach. Her teammates were only a kilometer ahead, taking cover behind heaven only knew what kind of forerunner construct. Her run to her teammates was not a straight line, but busied up with weird covenant instruments and storage containers.

She made it past most of the covenant equipment when her sergeant started to do the funky chicken in front of the awaiting pelican. She slammed hard into a wall of moving metal, tumbling down with the Elite. A second tripped over their prone bodies. All three yelped in surprise, jumping apart. Seeing them in silver armor she knew she would be out matched when up close and personal.

She kicked the closest Elite in his face, using to jump start forward. In a howl of rage, the Elite Ultra tried to make a grab at her, but was too entangled with the other Elite to stretch forward far enough. She had only made it away a few meters when a cool, deep voice crackled in her COM.

"Get down." Immediately she hit the dirt, or sand in this case, and stayed still hands over her head as an assault rifle coughed a clip of lead into the oncoming Elites. A hand clamped hard around her upper arm yanking her to her feet, making her feel very much like a rag doll.

"Let's go" the tall green soldier said, together they ran the rest of the distance to the pelican. The man on the turret started to warm it up, the barrels spinning quickly. The man let loose the rounds in a cloud of gold. They turned to see two banshees making their way toward them. The leading one exploded and crashed into the sand, coming dangerously close to the running figures. The second maneuvered out of the way but over shot the ship putting themselves right in front of the pelicans targeting system. The Pelican started to lift off to take advantage of the banshees' ill predicament. The girl jumped aided by the Master Chief into the back of the pelican. He jumped after her, grabbing the lip of the boarding dock. Quickly she reached over, grabbing him by the metal pack on his back to try and stabilize him as the pelican let loose the destruction of the banshee. Once balanced again, he clambered over and inside. There was no way she'd ever have been able to actually help him up. He was much too heavy in his armor.

She looked behind her, the rest of her team and two Spartans they had met up with were already loaded onboard. She stood and grabbed a handhold above and looked over at her savior.

He stood close to Two and a quarter meters tall, decked out in heavy green armor. What was it called? MJLNOIR, MJOLNIR—that was it! He was masked behind a gold visor, leaning up against the wall looking out over the ocean.

"Thank you." She said sincerely with a nod of her head, "You really saved my bacon back there." The gold visor turned towards her, she noticed the subtle look over he gave her.

He saw a young girl, somewhere between the age of eighteen and twenty. Her brown hair, much longer than protocol allowed, was pulled haphazardly into a ponytail, dark with oil and sweat. Having been out the past four days trying to find the covenant base had left them without the luxury of a good bath. She was tall and thin, coming close to malnourishment and exhaustion but there was a spark of humor and life in her pale, green eyes. Her fatigues were rumpled, torn and filthy, her armor lost the matte look, and with so many scratches, the silver of metal could be seen. She had torn the sleeves at the elbow revealing tanned skin; on her hands she wore fingerless leather gloves with layered plating on the back for some protection. Once out on active duty in a war zone, looking pretty for the high ranking officers was hardly at the top of their priority list. He very much doubted she would have been in the military if she hadn't been drafted.

"Alright Tif, we're ten kilometers out, hit the switch."

"With pleasure, sir" she replied to her Sergeant. From one of the many chest pockets she removed a small cylinder; she flipped the top like a lighter and gazed at the bright red button. "There's always something satisfying about pushing a shiny red button." She pressed it. For a second nothing happened, she looked out over the sea to the base, and watched as a red and gold flashed. The sound came slightly after the scene with the repercussion. Alarms blared within the pelican as the pilot lost control. The ship fishtailed and dropped several meters. Tiffany's shoulder and head slammed into side, causing the world to spin in many more different directions than it already was. The impact irritated the shrapnel in her back further, she held to the wall for dear life. The alarms dissipated and the pilot was back in control. She looked at the blue water waiting for the dizziness to disappear. Her vision corrected itself and she relinquished her death grip on the wall and slumped against it. Un-focusing her gaze, wanting her tattered nerves to calm. Someone swore behind her.

"Reynolds, come here." Tiffany turned from her spectacular view to see an irritated corpsman sitting on the floor beside one of her passed out teammates.

"Yes, sir?"

"I said come here." She did as she was told and went to him, she wasn't expecting to be so dizzy, but walked forward normally; revealing nothing of her dilemma, "Remove your top and Lay down." She removed her weapons from her back and undid her top. Gingerly she removed it as to not cause further damage. She left her dingy white tank top on and fell forward, using her arms to cushion the fall as if she were about to do a set of push-ups, but rested herself slowly on the cold metal floor. "I'm going to have to cut your shirt to make sure I don't cause any more damage." All she did was nod, not able to think much except for how tired she was. She felt her back get cooler, it was nice. It had been so hot on the ring. She felt her conscience starting to dip into the thick and comforting warmth of her subconscious, but felt it stripped away cruelly with stabbing pain. She jolted awake with a cry of surprise.

"What are you doing?" She snarled. The lack of sleep was really taking its toll on her and those around.

"You have shrapnel in your back, I'm taking it out." The corpsman said patiently.

"A warning next time, please?"

"I have morphine, but I didn't realize how deep the gnashes were." He scrimmaged around through his pack. Tif turned her head to look at the soldier beside her unconscious. He had gotten in the way of an Elite who had been bent on killing their lieutenant. It had only gotten himself hurt, losing the last two fingers on his left hand, a cracked skull, several broken ribs, and a shattered knee cap on his right leg. He was in pain; he needed the morphine when he woke.

"Don't worry about it" she told him, turning her face back towards the corpsman, "You merely surprised me is all." He stopped his search unsure but he knew Jack would need it more, later.

Brace yourself was all he said before he extracted the bits of metal from her back, wishing dearly he had an actual ER to operate in. But she was silent the whole time, not a sound, not a twitch, no change in her breathing, and no change in her facial expression, which appeared at the moment rather bored. He only hoped it wasn't worse than it looked. He wasn't about to lose two more members of his team.

Slightly Edited


	2. Chapter 2

_**R&R! please.**_

**I'm hoping this story ends up being funny. I'm more of a sharp wit than an all jokster. Hope you enjoy.**

**I changed the ending a little bit.**

**Chapter 2**

Her eyes snapped open as she noticed the pelican descend. She groaned feeling drowsy and foggy minded. Her back felt weird as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Somewhere in the back of her mind it scared her that she could not really feel her back. As she was pushing herself up the pelican landed with wrenching thud that sent her sprawling across the hard metal floor.

Immediately the corpsman was at her side, "Whoa, careful kid, take it easy." Gently he helped her sit up.

"OK! Let's go troops." Said her sergeant, she didn't need to be told she could get off. She grabbed her fatigue shirt by her side and jumped up, walking towards the exit. The world spun. The world wasn't supposed to spin like this.

She tripped and summersaulted down the ramp, getting a mouth full of dirt. It took several attempts to spit it all out. Dizzy and confused she shook her head. She stumbled to her feet and walked like a drunkard for a few steps until she fell to her knees.

"I, uh- I don't feel so good" the corpsman came to her side. She looked up at him and grinned stupidly.

"I told you to take it easy. I gave you a painkiller. Your mind isn't all there." He said pointing to his head. She tried to figure it out.

"Well where did it go?" the corpsman laughed, oh he was so tired, "I don't know maybe we can find it later." She smiled at the thought of it.

John watched astonished at this drugged up girl stumbling about. She smiled brilliantly confused to everything except that she knew she was home. She looked about the camp, still on her knee she was unsure of what she really saw how her drugged mind viewed the world, he would never know. He went to the corpsman and picked the girl up

The world fell away from beneath her and she screamed completely panicked. When the world stopped moving she stopped screaming. The world fell away further she screamed again. She was vaguely aware of someone laughing. Quickly with wide eyes she glanced around and found herself face to face with a gold visor.

"Ooh, my hair is messy." She struggled to fix it. John bit his lip unsure of what to do. Once satisfied with her hair she beamed at her reflection, "Pretty."

She fell against his chest, head hitting it with a thud. He was carrying her awkwardly; he had picked her up from her kneeling position, planning on shifting her so she would be laying bridal style. But at the moment, it just looked like he was cradling her. John looked up at the corpsman who was still laughing.

"I'm sorry, all she needs is sleep." He directed him to where he could find her tent.

She shared the tent with three other girls who were currently not there. He went to the bunk that looked as if it hadn't been used in a while and threw back the covers to lay her down. Swiftly he had her boots removed and the covers up to her shoulders.

He turned and left the tent outside was a patrolling group of helljumpers. They stopped when he came out of a girls' tent and gave him an evil glare.

"Men are not allowed in women tents." The leader snarled. John didn't need to explain himself, not only was he under orders, and their senior ranking officer, but helljumpers were notorious for mingling where they didn't belong, namely, said female tent. He didn't need to be criticized by hypocrites. He glared at them, fully aware of how uncomfortable it made people feel before he turned and left to his own tent.

As he left, the helljumpers went to the tent and opened the flap to see Private First Class Tiffany Reynolds sleeping from a week's hard work.

Tiffany woke hours later, tongue feeling thick and fuzzy. She knew what that meant; she had been knocked out by medication. She rose and looked around to find herself in her bed. The tent was gray in lighting. It would be near about time for dinner. But there would be no dinner for her until she showered. Weary, but sure footed, she went to find her corpsman.

"Do I have stitches?" she couldn't check herself because her whole abdomen was wrapped in white bandages.

"Yes. I assume you'd like a shower?"

"Most definitely." She said with sincerity.

"Alright, come hop up here." He said, patting a bed. She did as she was told and removed her shirt. Carefully, the doc cut her bandages away, avoiding her black sports bra, her only means of some modesty. "I cleaned the skin around your wounds so I'm just going to put a seal over them so you can wash yourself without having to worry about getting your stitches wet."

Seals were simple plastic bandages that went over wounds to keep them air and water tight. She squeaked as the cold glue touched her warm skin.

"Oh don't be such a baby." He joked.

"It's _cold."_ He just chuckled as placed a few more.

"Alright, go shower, you smell."

She scowled, "I know I do, I don't need you telling me." He just smiled.

"Make sure you tell the Spartan thank you." This made her stiffen.

"What did he do?"

"Besides saving your butt, He tucked you in."

She didn't like the sound of that, "Did he at least sing me to sleep?" The corpsman laughed.

"I very much doubt it."

She pouted, "Then I see no need to thank him." And she left, leaving the corpsman shaking his head.

Her shower went by too quickly, two minutes was not enough time. Sad that the warmth was gone she wrapped herself in a towel and went over to her clean clothes and slipped them on, reveling in the fact that she was clean. She tossed her towel on the way out of the showers and made her way to the mess hall. She twisted her too long, wet hair into a tight bun as she entered. She looked towards the Spartan table and found it empty. Spots were not designated, but humans were simple creatures of habit.

She got her food and sat a table with other ODST's and ate her meal quickly having felt like she hadn't eaten in days, which she kind of hadn't.

"Good gracious woman, take smaller bites, it's not going anywhere" Chastised her friend Ava. "It's so unattractive."

Just to spite her friend she shoved a mammoth sized bite of the "spaghetti" into her mouth, choking slightly as she did. Her friends laughed loudly as tears streamed down her face. Once she managed to get her bite down she coughed and chugged half of her bottle of water.

"That is so un-lady like." Ava said disgusted.

Tiffany grinned, "Good thing I'm not a lady."

"Yes you are."

"WRONG!" she said loudly, "Lady is a title of nobility, I am no noble but merely a slave of government."

"PHA!" Her sergeant snorted, "Whatever, that is bogus."

"No it's not!" her voice rose in octave as she continued to argue with her friends of the hierarchy government. Of course it wasn't an actual monarchy, but a republic that practiced representative democracy. She became acutely aware as her Spartan entered the mess hall and also aware of how much the ODST hated the Spartans. She thought it was pathetic, if they saved her less work, she was just fine having them around. Minusing one saved her life today.

"Hey Master _CHIEF_!" she hollered much louder than necessary. He stopped startled and looked at her. A lot of the room had gone quiet when she yelled, both Spartan and helljumper noticed, but the latter was uncaring of it.

"I have to say thank-you, so thank-you." She said dramatically smiling, "I owe you my life." She couldn't believe it when she saw the master chiefs face go blank. She had embarrassed him, oh was she ever going to get a kick out of this.

"I was just doing my job." Was all he said, and continued to go and get his food. Satisfied, Tiffany went back to her food and found many pairs of eyes looking at her, "What?" they shook their heads and went back to their conversations.

John ignored all the eyes that were boing holes into his back after the spectacle and retrieved his food. After he made his way to the "Spartan" table, he sat. He heard quick steps and a woman jumped into the bench across from his, startling him again. Of course he had heard her; he just wasn't expecting a visitor. It was the girl Tiffany.

"Hi," she said brightly. Her eyes sparkled with amusement, he stared at her.

"Hi," he finally said in his low base voice. He was about to start in on his food when she spoke again.

"You need some sun, you're so pale." He knew how pale he was, ghostly. The blue veins were prominent under his skin and created a spooky contrast. Just another feature most Spartans had. "You have really pretty eyes though." He was starting to grow uncomfortable but no one would have guessed unless they knew him really, really well, and those who did were already dead. Instead she just got a blank stare.

"I'm Tiffany by the way." She watched him expecting an answer, he looked her over again and nodded, already knowing that.

She rested her head on her hands and awed, her voice rising an octave, "What's your name." that made him freeze, there were not many he cared to share his name with.

Many of the hell jumpers did not like him because he didn't talk; they thought of him as conceited, he just wasn't a social butterfly like his friend here. Seeing his face she laughed. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

How was he supposed to answer _that _without being rude, so he lied, "No" that made her laugh again.

"Such a gentleman." A word that could definitely not describe him was 'gentle'.

"TIFFANY!" yelled her sergeant, "Let the man eat in peace."

"But he's _lonely_."

"It's better than you chatting his ears off, if he wants your company he'll ask for it!" Tiffany pouted and looked at John hoping for an invitation. "DON'T YOU POUT AT HIM AND MAKE HIM FEEL BAD MS. REYNOLDS!" She grinned at this and gave John a sly smile before slinking away. What was he supposed to think of this?


	3. Chapter 3

_There will be a surprise appearance. I know he's dead but his personality was just so compatible with Tiffany's. What I'm saying is, kind of an AU. Sort of._

_Thanks to Valerianus for going over my Beta chapter._

Chapter 3

John shivered away the cold as he woke up. He looked about his spacious tent, and found the light lacking. He checked his analogue watch, it was too early. He let his head fall back into his pillow and sighed. He didn't want to get up, so he used to the cold as an excuse to stay in bed. If you don't go now, you'll have to deal with more hell jumpers than necessary. He sighed again and stretched, his joints popping.

Tiffany yawned like a cat as she looked over the desert, the sky was still dark, her shift was almost over. She gazed around and turned pacing her route on the perimeter. The group of four ODST's was about to show-up. Instead, she saw the master chief come around the corner of an "avenue" of tents, in grey fatigues. She stopped surprised, and then grinned. Not that he saw it, since she being fully armed with a full face silver visor and all.

She figured he came this way to deal with less people. Well, less hell jumpers. She tapped the side of her helmet and her silver visor went up. "Good morning, Master Chief." The chief stopped and looked at her, as if it were the first time he even noticed she was there.

"Good morning." Replied the master chief quietly. She could tell he was still groggy from sleep; his head snapped up and looked past her immediately alert. She turned to see what he was looking at. The patrol of ODST's finally arrived around the corner about ten meters away.

Wary, she tried to distract him, "You heading to the showers; or the gym?"

It took him a moment before he replied, "It would probably be smarter to head to the gym first, don't you think?" she could tell his attention wasn't completely trained on her, because the comment was rude, as if she too stupid to remember it was smarter to go to the gym first than shower, rather the other way around, but his tone was more he was speaking to himself. She turned so she was side by side with him and started to walk, to her surprise he actually started to follow. "Maybe I will go to the gym." He decided.

"Get a jump before everyone else? Not have to deal with the crowd, wait in line, and beat up people who try to take machine from you even though you got there first?" she inquired

That confused the master chief, he squinted down at the girl who was looking straight ahead at nothing, as if her comments came from actual events, "What?"

She looked up at him with a fake look of surprise, "What, you've never beat someone up to use the weight lift?"

"No. I can't say that I have." He was quiet a moment, "Have you?"

Her mouth tightened, "I'm not at liberty to say?"

He raised an eyebrow and nodded once slowly; she was so weird. The ODST's stopped and gazed at the master chief with a look of annoyance. Tiffany grinned at them but continued walking around them as she didn't stop her conversation.

"Corporal, what are you doing?" asked one of the patrolmen.

She cocked her head, "Escorting the master chief."

"I didn't know you were an escort." said one of the troopers in the back with a malicious, lustful grin.

She smiled back just as vicious, she placed a gauntleted hand on the chief's chest, "Sorry, limited clientele slots." She guided the chief away past them.

"You shouldn't have done that." Master Chief scolded her.

She stopped and looked up at the chief once they were far enough away from the patrolling group, "Why not, they all know it's untrue."

"That's not what I meant." He said, seemingly void of any emotion, "They are your teammates; you shouldn't be causing tension amongst yourselves."

"That sounds so wise but there's a flaw to your thought process there. They are my teammates and I expect more from them than such childish behavior as dominate games, if they were smart, they would be using you to their advantage, not trying to beat you down to seem bigger and better. If it's less work for me, then go right ahead and do whatever it is you need to do. You don't have to worry about me stopping you. Ok, my point, I am willing to be the better person. Me, completely minusing the fact you saved my life, have no problem with you, honestly you seem like a decent man, and are as far from unattractive as we are from earth." The comment made John do a double take towards the girl who was viewing the grey desert as her post required.

"What?" he asked now confused, what did his looks have to do with anything? He blinked and shook his head, "I must to go."

She grinned, flashing her teeth prettily, "ok, have fun showering."

His eyes widened in surprise at the odd commendation, "Right."

"Bye" she said as he walked away.

He turned back, incredibly unsure of this girl; "Bye."

She sighed and looked behind her to see the patrol gone but one, who was staring after her, continued on, when he saw that she saw him. She turned back to watch the Chief walk away. He looked behind him to see her watching. She waved excitedly, and he raised a hand to her. She flashed a large smile when she got a wave and giggled. Quickly, she let her visor fall back into place and she turned around to continue her patrol. Her heart was racing and she couldn't stop grinning. She turned to see if the master chief was gone before she started dancing with giddiness. She giggled and punched the air and jumped around to double check that the master chief was gone. It wasn't until he was gone that she realized that she probably should have saluted him. Unconcerned, she grinned at nothing bounced back around and yelped to see her replacement staring at her with concern.

"Love struck for the master chief?" She asked.

"What?" Tiffany snorted, "No, of course not."

Her replacement nodded slowly with a small grin, "right, go get breakfast."

"Okay." Quickly she gathered herself and strode away, leaving her replacement to shake her head.

John relaxed on the flat bench press, arms resting on his chest. He couldn't help but let his mind turn to the eccentric girl that seemed to keep popping up around him. She was…different, hardly more than a civilian with battle armor and a gun. She was free spoken, unafraid of her comrades or what they may think or feel about her. As if she truly didn't care. He had to admit that she was absolutely right about how she needed to treat her allies, partners. Wouldn't he have done the same with his Spartans? They weren't just his soldiers. They were his best friends, his brothers and sisters. He expected only greatness from them just as she expected greatness from her hell jumpers. She didn't fear them because they were her family. They may be a pain, but they wouldn't hurt her, right? He was _very_ aware of their notoriety with women, _especially_if they'd been out in the field too long. But was this the same?

"Your tent isn't that far away if you want to sleep Chief." came the voice of Lieutenant Kurt Ambrose who was leaning against the bench press beside him. John sat up and shared a smile with his friend who had been lost for so long and snatched the bottle from his hand, giving himself permission to drain half of its contents. "Help yourself." Kurt added sarcastically.

"Thank you." He said nodding, handing back the bottle, "Did you need something?"

"No," he said with a weird smile, "You looked to be pretty deep in thought. I was curious."

John nodded, "Ok, curious about what?"

"Oh nothing!" he said shaking his head, "just I—, what's her name?" He asked quickly, trying to catch him off guard.

"What?" John asked exasperated.

"Oh please! What's her name Chief? You can't be that engrossed in your thoughts and have them not be about a girl."

John stood, shaking his head at his friend, "Whatever, I was always worried about you when we were younger, you know that? Always talking non-stop be it other soldiers or civilians. It's had a bad effect on you. "

"I'm crazy, is that what you're saying?" he asked smiling. He loved to be weird around his brothers and sisters, just to relax and be himself, but he didn't get to often because of his Spartans III's. He more often than not had to be their leader and roll model.

"Yes, putting it simply." John replied standing, "I'm going to take a shower, were you on your way there or were you staying?"

"I was on my way." He said, grabbing his brothers discarded fatigues. John took his offered fatigues but didn't bother to put them on over his shorts. Silently they strode out, side by side making their way to the showers.

As they rounded the last corner to the showers, John froze and swung back around, grabbing Kurt by the collar, dragging him back. "What are we doing?"

John peeked around the corner, "her, who I was thinking about, it's her." John backed up and Kurt took his place and gazed around the corner to see a young woman, tall and slender with—

"Her hairs too long, she's bad for you. She's too much of a civilian."

John was taken aback. "I wasn't thinking about her that way, gracious Kurt." But he had to admit to himself she was very much the civilian.

Kurt's expression was thoughtful, "Then what about?" He peeked around the corner again but the girl had disappeared into the showers.

"She's different, that's all."

"Everyone's different, Chief"

John just gave him a look.

"Hmm, well, let's go shower." Said Kurt, vanishing around the corner. John looked to the heavens.

_Why do I bother?_ He said shaking his head. He followed his friend around the corner into the showers.

"The last base was a little lacking." John replied quietly, remembering the base on installation 04, and all the personnel that had been lost.

Kurt quieted, observant of the melancholy. "They say you were the only survivor." John shook his head.

"I was one of a few; Sergeant Avery Johnson, for example, also survived." Kurt nodded. "I think they took a good look at my debriefing transcript before we came." He said quietly, not wanting to disturb the other occupant at the far end of the showers.

They were finishing up, going back to their lockers when they saw Tiffany looking at herself in the mirror as if she were trying to make up her mind about something important about herself. She sighed and picked up a strand of her too long hair and observed it with a sad expression. With another sigh she gathered the rest up and pulled it tight and pulled a combat knife from her side.

"WAIT!" All three jumped and looked to the door way to see Petty Officer Second Class Kelly standing in the doorway, "You shouldn't cut hair like that."

Tiffany watched the Spartan walk up to her. She had been one of the MIA's that returned; she was one of the master chief's "sisters".

"Let me help you." She took the knife and set it on the counter and divided some of her hair, "Where's your hair tie?" Tiffany raised her hand to reveal a green hair band; one of the few standard colors, along with white, beige, black, brown and dark green that protocol allowed. That lovely protocol. "I'm sorry, I like hair, and I don't have much of my own to actually play with." Tiffany gazed into the mirror to look at Kelly, who's hair was shortly cut and brown.

"Are you boys just gonna watch us all day?" Kelly asked without turning around.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tiff ran her fingers through her hair, amazed at what the woman could do with a knife. Her hair was cut simply just beneath her ear.

"Wow, it looks amazing." She exclaimed.

"Well, I should hope so. I've had enough practice." The older Spartan said, smiling kindly at her.

"Thank you so much, it feels better too." Tiffany was beaming, fingers continuously running through her own hair.

"It was my pleasure; I wouldn't be able to live it down if I allowed you to chop your hair like you were about to. Well, thank you for letting me play with your hair, I don't really have much of my own to play with." She drug her fingers through her short male-style haircut, "but I have places I need to be. My presence unfortunately desired. So I will leave you in peace."

"Thank you Ma'am." Tiff said again, standing up straight, still grinning.

"Kelly," she said with a small smile, "you can call me Kelly." Tiff nodded once. With that Kelly turned and walked out of the facility.

000

"I like her."

"You like everybody." John retorted.

"I most certainly do not." Kurt replied, sounding offended, "But she certainly is interesting."

"That is most certainly true." He agreed

"Certainly."

"Certainly."

Kurt was quiet a long time before he chuckled at his brother, "You're different; you know that?"

John looked over at the Lieutenant confused, "Different from what?"

"Then the way you used to be." He replied serious, his joking manner gone, "You're more…"

"Human?" John added when his brother was at a loss.

"Yes" he said, then added slowly, "what happened?"

"Cortana."

Sensing the bitter raw grief behind the name, Kurt kept himself silent as they continued their walk to the chow hall.

000

"Reynolds!"

Tiff paused as she was about to enter her tent and looked about, her sergeant trotting towards her. "Yes sir?"

"Almost didn't recognize you with your hair all gone, here, this is for you." She turned on the COM pad as he handed it over. "What is it?"

Tiff read over it quickly, "Vague details about the mission we're going on." She looked back up at him to see him confused.

"We're not schedule to go out for another two weeks."

"Where did it get it from?"

"The XO, he told me to give it to you, does it say anything else?" Tiff looked nervously again.

"Just that I have an Intel meeting at 1700; I'll fill you in if I can. Why would I be invited to meeting but not the rest of the platoon?" Her sergeant pursed his lips.

"probably due to the fact you're the only one with freaky super powers."

"I do not have freaky super powers." She whined.

"Ok, fine, weird genetics." He appeased sarcastically.

She gave a small smile, "I was gonna go write home, if you're done with me?" She pocketed the COM pad and looked at him expectantly.

He raised his hands, "I know a dismissal when I hear it. Say 'Hi' to your brother for me."

"Yes sir." He turned and walked away.

000

Tiff glanced at her watch and yawned, stretching herself out in the soft chair. The meeting was to start in thirty minutes. She collected her stuff and stood stretching again. The room was starting to fill as people finished their work and had their evening chow. A group of hell jumpers were playing pool in the other room and glanced at her as she started out of the rec room. As she walked out she headed around to the back and ran into another squad of hell jumpers smoking.

"Good evening." She said politely as she made her way through, and she tripped suddenly over someones boot, she tried to catch her balance but a weight hit down on her back forcing her hard to the ground, slicing her hands on the sharp pebbles. Without giving her time to realize what was going on the ODSTs jumped her. Keeping her pinned to the ground. Between the beatings a boot hit her stomach and she caught it, pulled and twisted, a rewarding snap echoed by a cry, and her luck started to turn and she was able to counter most of the attacks and get herself off her back.

"Enough," came a quiet menacing command and she was hit hard in the back by another and pinned to the ground by his weight.

"Listen up, whore." The same menacing voice whispered in her ear, "enough of your dealings with the Spartans now while your grave isn't too deep." With a sinister snicker he added, "If you come deal business with me, I'll keep you safe."

The heat of shame and embarrassment blossomed in her chest, she jerked beneath the man and managed to catch him with her elbow near his eye. He pulled back and she shot forward, away from him. He touched his finger tips to the bleeding cut by his eye and appraised her with cold grey eyes. It took her a moment for her to remember him from the roving patrol that morning. The smirk that came to his face was dark and it scared her, she got up and bolted away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

John sat backwards in his chair, arms folded over the back, his chin resting upon his arms as he avidly listened to his fellow Spartans chatter. A rare small smirk graced his face as two of his sisters bickered about Promethean firearms. He checked his time piece there was still ten minutes till the meeting started.

A rustle from the entrance made him look up and his smile disappeared. Tiff walked in, uncharacteristically somber and looking like she had been someone's very recent punching bag. The whole left side of her face was red and raw with a road rash, a slice over the bridge of her nose and over the right side of her lips and brow line, and a forming nasty bruise along her right cheek. It was apparent that a quick, rough clean-up had been performed. Her hands had been wrapped with athletic tape and she walked over to her seat as far from anyone as possible; in the last row in the furthest seat away from him, as most of every one had dominated the front rows. "You should go talk to her."

John looked over at Kelly who managed to stop bickering with Linda just long enough to lean over and whisper to him. He gave her a concerned look and she nodded reassuringly. He nodded once in reply and got up, carefully stuffing a dark rage away.

He made his way around the chairs and came up behind her, watching her visibly tense as he neared. He continued around and cut in front of her to sit beside her. He stared at her as she purposefully looked everywhere else but at him. He cleared his throat and her eyes snapped over in his direction before she looked forward again.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what sir?"

"Don't be smart, your face was just fine this morning."

She glared at him, lips pursed, "I was sparing." She watched as one of his dark brows slowly raised.

"With a cheese grater?"

She sucked in her lips and bit hard on her lower, fighting a smile, despite the pain. She didn't realize the Master Chief could be funny.

He reached over and pulled on her chin towards him and forced her lips to part and he placed a tissue gently against her mouth. "You reopened the wound." She felt her body heat up as she realized how close his face was to hers as he examined and properly cleaned her wounds. She looked at his clear grey eyes and was reminded of the hell jumper from earlier. But John's eyes were not a slate grey, there were flecks of darker grey around his pupil that and a light ring of silver lining his iris. They were calculative, clear and guileless. And almost as if he knew what she was thinking about he stared her in the eyes.

"Why are you staring at my eyes?"

She was sure that if her face weren't fifty shades of black and blue, it'd be fifty shades of red, "They're pretty."

"Thank you, yours are too when they're not blood shot. You don't often see people with green eyes." At that moment, Commander Lasky burst into his command tent, severing the small physical connection there was between them, and jolting her out of their own little atmosphere. He waved everyone down before they came to attention and set his gear on the table at the front. John straightened up in his chair and she glanced past him to where his fellow Spartan II's sat and she realized that most had been watching them, Kelly and Kurt had secret smiles behind their straight faces.

"John." He whispered quickly in her ear. She hummed back confused, "You asked the other day what my name was, it's John."

"John." She parroted quietly, "It's a very suiting name."

"Why is that?"

She glanced up at him and smiled, "It means mercy or grace of the Lord."

"Really?" he asked half-heartedly, attention back on Commander Lasky.

"Uh huh, makes one think, doesn't it? Humanity is on the verge of absolute genocide and most have lost all faith in their gods…and yet…mankind was saved by the one who is Grace of the Lord."

He looked down at her again but her attention was on Lasky. He blinked a few times before he looked back at his CO too but his mind had yet to catch up. She was different, strange, her perspective all her own.

"…studying the cartographer, we have suspicions that they would be located here. Now after Requiem, we have to assume that there may be a possibility of hostile intent even though it had been the Didact's own view of humanity as we know his own wife the Librarian had a very peaceful view to all creatures now to get on with the mission requirements…"

000

Once Lasky left, Tiffany carefully stretched herself out, "Boy that man had a lot of air coming out of his mouth. That was a long mission prep, which begs the question, why am I here? Isn't everyone here a Spartan of some generation?"

John looked about, all the twos and threes were present and a fire-team of the fours. While they were all Spartans, the fours were only tolerated the older Spartans, whom some were not slow to remind that they did not suffer as they had suffered to become the success that they were. To the Spartan fours misfortune, it was true. The fours often had casualties. But after all the twos and threes had been reunited, not one had been lost. With Kurt as a bridge between the two generations and the battle of Onyx, his young Spartans were easily accepted into the fold.

"Yes."

"Well then why am I here? Why is- hey I got a question."

He raised his eye brow at her again, "I might have an answer."

"So you got your Spartan twos, threes and fours-"

"And?"

"Where's one?"

"Dead, I presume."

"I thought Spartans don't die." She said cheekily.

"On the battlefield, of course not. But they can of old age." He replied so matter of fact like.

"oh, when were they created?" he looked over her curious face.

"That is classified information."

She looked a little more confused afterwards, "So you don't know?"

"twenty-three twenty-one it was first called the ORION project."

"Wow that was a while ago, over two hundred years. Did they teach you this in your fancy Spartan school?"

John almost snorted, "no."

"Is it general knowledge and I'm just slow with the times?"

"No, I was curious, so I asked my A.I."

"You used a military piece of software to look up trivia?"

"My military piece of software was the most sophisticated AI the UNSC has ever seen. And it's difficult to find anything Spartan related ONI keeps everything buried so deep. I was curious as to where I came from so I asked." Tiff sat back, away from John, aware she struck a nerve, but gentling he added, "but essentially, yes, I did."

"I see." She added quietly, now wary and stood, "Well I need to go."

John stood also, "follow me."

R & R please


	6. Chapter 6

**I have found it easier if I just do short chapters so I had can actually get a story out. It's pretty much just gonna be a fluffy sort of story, for my amusement.**

**Chapter 6**

"Why didn't you go see a corpsman?"

Tiff remained silent as he properly cleansed her wounds, "Ow!" she cried as he put a little too much pressure on one of her cuts.

"I asked you a question." He said gently.

She looked at the floor, trying to come up with a reason that wasn't a complete lie, "Because-"

"Because someone hurt you?" Her eyes snapped up to his, "So it is, I see. Who?"

This time Tiffany shut her mouth and refused to say a word. "I know three ways to react to people: if they are my superiors, I obey them. If they are a part of my squad, I help them- but if they are a threat, I neutralize them. Under which category do they fall under for you?"

"A-all of them."

"I see." John dropped his hand away from her face, "puts you kind of in a bind, do you wish to know what happened to the last time the same happened to me?"

She looked at him suspiciously, The Master Chief, attacked by hell jumpers? ODST's weren't always the brightest sort but they couldn't be that stupid, surely, "what happened?"

"I killed two of them and put the other two in the ICU for a good long time."

"But why would they attack a superior-"

"I was only fourteen at the time. Very new to all the Spartan augmentations, I wasn't exactly expecting to kill them." John looked at her face and found it blank, "Will you tell me why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you were beaten."

She shook her head, "I don't know."

His eyes narrowed, "Well that was partly true, who was it?"

"I don't know." She said again.

"Perhaps, but if you saw him, you'd know."

"You can't order me to tell you."

"I don't need you to, I know an enemy when I see one."

She gaped, "w-well wha-what do you have in mind?"

His face came very close to hers as he stood, "Don't worry about it."

"I'm still worried."

John looked down at the girl, "All I plan is to remind him what it means to be a Marine."

"Was that supposed to reassure me?"

John shrugged, and turned to leave his tent, "let's go."

Tif scrambled to get to her feet, "Wait, where we goin'?"

"I'm hungry."

"Oh."

"And the others are waiting."

"Others…" the two stepped into the chow hall and saw a table of Spartans talking animatedly. A few looked up at them but quickly resumed with their conversation. Quickly, they grabbed their chow and made their way to the table, which was actually multiple tables pushed together with a holographic display in the center. Tif gazed around and only saw a few marines, none which she was worried about.

"See anyone you know?" He leaned over to whisper.

"No, sir." She replied quietly, purposefully avoiding his gaze.

The time went by in a haze, as if she were in a dream. The two teams of Spartans chatted and coordinated talking about their strengths, and lesser strengths. She watched as the Spartans traded stories and started to merge into one team.

"Reynolds, right, what's your asset?"

Tif felt shy while being around so many Spartans, "I can run pretty fast-" she said quietly, "and I can run forever essentially, but it's a moot point, compared to y'all."

"Well, how fast can you run?" asked a spartan she didn't recognize.

"My fastest clocked in time was a little over fifty-six kph." She heard a spartan snort and she felt herself go red, who was the commander kidding, she was in here with Spartans.

"-Oh, yeah you know, I run fifty-six kilometers per hour, but ya know, no big deal." Came the sarcastic comment from the crowd.

Kelly smirked at Tif, "Hun, that's faster than most Spartans can run. There's very few who can keep toe to toe with that sort of speed."

"Like our Kelly here for example." Piped in Kurt.

"Maybe." She replied, "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"I can run faster than that, but my bones can't take it. I blew my knee out once and had a few surgeries to fix that and I shattered a few bones in my foot, so I have to slow up."

A few brows were raised, "How can you do that, you aren't augmented, are you?" Kurt asked.

"No not at all, I am not sure, just special I guess. My body lacks the chemical that makes muscles hurt when they've been exercised, I forget what it's called, latic somethin' acid-"

"Lactic?"

"Yeah, so the faster I run, the better I feel, junkie feeling I guess."

"Interesting." Kelly said slowly, "You'd, make a good Spartan candidate, that's for sure. Maybe you could talk to Dr. Halsey when she returns with _Infinity. _Perhaps there's something she could do to augment your skeletal frame to withstand your speed. It's not like you need to undergo the whole Spartan augmentation, that's proof with the other classes."

"Well she may not need to do the whole procedure, but if she can handle it might as well make her a Spartan." Came Hoya, "Especially with a talent like that."

"I didn't think the Spartan program worked like that." Tif added in confused.

"It doesn't." John said.

"But I'm sure a few stings could be pulled." interjected Linda.

"I mean come on, she must have talent, She's ODST."

Tif looked at John, a little concerned as the table started debating about her being augmented as if she were no longer, he peered down at her from the corner of his eye and raised a brow. She checked her time piece and looked back at him. He tilted his head towards in question. And she nodded. Quietly she got up and disposed of her tray, if anyone but john noticed her leave, they didn't say anything. She looked around the hall and noticed that the other occupants had left, and stepped out into the cool, black night. She gazed out of the ring at the gas planet it was stationed by. It seemed to glow an eerie purple blue. With a heavy breath she tore her eyes away and walked back to her tent.

Sorry not much is going on. Fillers are sometime a necessity

R&R please Animi


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You're a slow learner, Sweetheart."

Tif froze as she heard the cold voice fill her ears.

"A little birdie told me you weren't just with one Spartan, but with a whole horde." He stepped out into the street in front of her, his profile dark and looming, appearing to be very relaxed, "What's up with that?"

Tif felt herself go cold with fear. An alien she could handle. An alien she could hurt, could kill. It wasn't human and its intent was honest and simple. His was not. She was a faster learner than he was giving credit for. She reached behind her and let her finger tips trace the grip of her pistol.

"I have my reasons." He hummed in reply and strode closer to her.

"Care to share?" he almost whispered he was so close.

"No. Need to know."

He chuckled darkly and she could hear his dark smile, "You on a special mission?"

She could smell mint and tobacco on his breath and the last traces of cologne on his garments from a long day of wear as he stepped directly in front of her, "Yes, actually. Since it seems you must know." She felt herself quivering as she looked up into his face, she didn't like that she had to look up, "The commander seems to think I'm special."

"And he teamed you up with the Spartans?" he asked amused.

"Uh huh." She bit her lower lip nervously, hoping it would be enough for him to leave her alone. He smirked and pulled gently on her chin, making her release her lip.

"Careful with that, Cupcake, it's pretty sexy." She pulled her head back carefully, and slowly, not to antagonize him. He smirked and took a step back before he walked past, brushing up against her, "Oh and next time, don't bring your pistol. It's overly hostile for a simple conversation, don't you think?" He cocked is head and flashed a frightening smile. She swallowed nervously and returned a tight smile.

"Well since it seems that the good commander has forced you upon their company I'll let it slide, for now."

"Or you could just leave it be." Came a deep voice. They looked in the direction of the voice and Tif felt her chest fall in relief at the silver silhouette of the Master Chief. He stepped forward, in between her and the ODST, face furious, "It's late, Sergeant, you should probably hit the rack."

The Sergeant looked at him, face blank before he straightened, "Yes sir." His eyes flickered over her slightly puzzled face and sauntered away.

Tif looked up at John nervously, "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Well yeah, he didn't do anything to me."

"Physically. This time around. He's imposing himself as a threat."

"I'm a Marine, an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, jumping feet first straight into hell. I'm fine; I can take care of myself."

John raised a brow at her, traces of anger still evident on his face, "who here are you trying to convince?"

Tif went tight lipped, "You're heart is racing and you are trembling, suggesting you are scared."

She scowled at him, "I shouldn't be scared."

John smoothed the bunched muscles on her forehead with a callused thumb, "I'll walk you back, see to it that you don't have any more disruptions." When he pulled his hand away she realized she had been leaning into it subconsciously, "Shall we?"

They walked together in awkward silence, his strides long and slow as he kept pace with her shorter one. Awkward as it had may be her heart sunk when they came in view of her tent. She stopped and he stopped too, "Well, this is my stop." He gave a curt nod, "Good night, sir."

She bit her lip nervously and he intervened, not unlike what he had done earlier, or the Sergeant she couldn't catch a break with, "You'll reopen it." He said quietly, but didn't remove his hand from her face after he had freed her lip. She felt her face light up at his close proximity, she was getting very frustrated with her lack of self-control.

"Guess I'm a slow learner, what can I say?" she said with a shrug.

He didn't reply, "What's wrong?" she asked nervous, "are you alright?"

_He leaned forward quickly and placed his lips over hers and she stiffened in surprise. After a moment she finally relaxed, and kissed him back. Despite his reputation universally, he was surprisingly gentle, lips soft and as quickly as it had started, it had ended. _

"_Wait," she almost cried out, feeling bereft, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back into the kiss, surprising him back. His mouth opened in surprise, taking advantage, she slipped her tongue in and he stilled. Once recovered he kissed her back, arms pulling her in tight… _

"Good night, Tif." She blinked, "And I'm positive I told you my name already."

"Right," she said hastily, "Good night…John." He nodded and started to walk away. She blinked again and shook her head confused as she walked into her tent, _What was I just thinking, "_Weird." She stated aloud, "That was strange?" She stood in the middle of her tent, and touched her lips with her fingers and wondered what it might actually be like to kiss him. She shook her head, no, such things she did not need to think about, especially with the Master Chief, John, the savior of mankind. Oh but he was so real, so very humanized. Yes she had seen him in his armor and he was an intimidating piece of work, and a force to be reckoned with and fear, but when there was no armor, he was but a man. She could tell though he was in a sense broken. She went about, readying herself for bed as she thought. He might not know how he was broken, but was trying to figure it out. That much was obvious, though of course a man who was built primarily for war, was no doubt bound to suffer from some mental breakdown and heartache. Now if only there was a way she could help.

Xxx

R&R please. Tell me how I'm doing, let me know what I can do to improve. Or if you have any ideas, let me know.

Aurum Animi


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Incoming transmission intercepted… transmission accepted…_

"This is _Infinity _to Halo installation zero-two. Any one read me?"

"We read you loud and clear _Infinity_, what's your ETA?"

"_Infinity _ETA, one day, three hours and forty-seven minutes."

"Copy that, _Infinity, _ETA one day, three hours, forty-seven minutes. IFF tag has been confirmed. See you then, Halo zero-two, out.

_transmission end_

_language detected….English….latin based….human origin….translating_

_Translating_

_Would you like to listen?_

_yes?_

_Translation play-back_

_…_

_forerunner technology detected_

_considered foreign and hostile_

_aggressive counter measures recommended_

_yes?_

_Counter measures have been declined_

_Suggest awakening_

_yes?_

_awakening declined... _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

John wandered the camp in search of Kelly and Tif. Since the evening he had caught the helljumper harassing Tif he had planned on asking Kelly to keep an eye out on her, but it hadn't been necessary. The Spartan was quickly becoming fond of the odd girl and her quirky manner and could be reliably found together.

As to which they were. John found them in the officers lounge cleaning their rifles, just catching a glimpse of Tif nearly punching herself as her hand slipped off the rod stuck down the barrel of the dismantled weapon. She changed her grasp and yanked the rod out, the small bit of cloth on the end black with residue. John sat on the bench seat beside Kelly and watched Tif on the floor repeat the procedure until the cloth came out clean a few times. He took a deep breath, folding his arms over his chest and leaned back and glanced at Kelly who was occupied with a small brush, her precious CLP and Magnum pistol.

"Did you hear the news?" He asked quietly enough so Tif and her unaugmented ears couldn't hear.

"Maybe, depends on if this news is about _Infinity_." John rolled his eyes. Why did he bother? Not a thing happened without his Spartans knowing about it first, "The transmission came in this morning, but why are you being quiet about it? Is it to be some sort of secret?" She glanced away a moment from her work to look at John in turn who pointed with his eyes at Tif.

Kelly looked over her new found friend and shrugged and got back to work, leaving it up to him to ask what neither wanted to.

"Tiffany," John said quietly. Her bright green eyes looked up at the chief. Her face already was healing quickly the road rash was nearly gone and the slices on her nose, eye and lip were cleanly healing. The roughness of the wound was gone. Her eye and cheek were an atrocious blue green color, but that would take some week or two for the color to completely disappear. "_Infinity _will be here tomorrow."

She looked a little confused as to why she would care, seeing as _Winters Solstice _was the ship she was assigned to and it was in orbit of the ring. Until she remembered the conversation from the other night in the chow hall, she looked away and continued cleaning her battle rifle. He almost thought she was ignoring him now. Whenever they had mentioned before the possibility of slight augmentations for her, a look of disdain flashed across her features.

"And?" She asked. She didn't mean it to be rude, she just didn't know what he expected of her. He knew she didn't like the idea of becoming augmented.

"Have you thought about it?"

"Yes sir," she said quietly, eyes flickering over her rifle, wanting to drop the conversation.

"And?"

Her face turned glum, and shoulders slumped. She set the rifle down, concentration long gone, "I don't know that I like the idea of being changed."

"We already mentioned it doesn't have to be a full augmentation."

"Maybe," she said, "But how much is the doc going to need to change in order for my body to handle it? It wouldn't just be bones, it would have to be the tendons and muscles and the chemical processes in my body that handles that department. The change is permanent. No undoing it no reset. The war is essentially over. We are taking care of skirmishes of the few covenant loyalists, janitor duty essentially. I don't want to end my life of being a grunt only. I mean looking at you guys, you were raised, trained, and augmented for one purpose only. Without a war, you are obsolete. I don't to be stuck being a warrior all my life." When her explanation was over she peeked up at him guiltily. He hadn't thought that far ahead as she had and granted they were concerns he never had to deal with. She did live life as a normal civilian, but she knew how to be a warrior. He only knew one side of the spectrum.

John was quiet as he processed what she said and how she might feel about it and try to work out a rebuttal.

"It seems you think that the augmentation will change how you think." Kel said. John's heart felt a little relieved, that was exactly what he was trying to put into words. "Our training, changed our thoughts to war based. Indoctrination. That's what basic training is for. Love of the Corps, loyalty, patriotism. You have those already, mind you don't always act like a cookie cutter marine, but at your core you will do what it takes to get the job done, just like your fellow brothers. The extent of our training went further than that. Which is why we are the way we are.

"The augmentation is just that, an enhancer of natural talent that's already there. Granted, we did have augmentations to the mind, speeding up our thought process, slowing the reaction times…" Tif's face looked horribly confused.

"Think about it," John said cutting in, "The brain is like a computer, the augmentation sped it up like our bodies and it wasn't really essential. It had to slow back down so the body could keep up with it."

"Right, a'cose your bodies are so slow."

Kelly chuckled, "Well John's might be," she glanced at him, his eyes narrowed in her direction, "But the normal person, the brain is already faster than the body. The brain doesn't need to be augmented it will outpace the body every time. Make sense?" Tif nodded slowly, her mind still working it out, "But regardless, the augmentation won't change how you think."

"Promise?"

"On my honor."

"Just take what she said into consideration, you don't have to make decision right now. But don't scare yourself with nonsense that isn't there." Tif nodded and reached for her rifle, the fear no longer present in her features. John slid to the floor beside her and picked up the lower receiver of her rifle and dismantled it further and got to work cleaning the small pieces.

The two Spartans sat in quiet companionable silence with the girl as they worked on their weapons. Tif snapped the carrying handle in place as a few young officers walked in and stopped when they noticed Tif.

"Why are you here?" A second lieutenant snapped at her. Tif looked up at the officer and eyed Kelly and John. The officers eyes followed and swallowed as they met the gaze of the older Spartans daring them to challenge their authority. It didn't really matter that they were technically enlisted, no one wanted to argue with a Spartan, rank aside. The lieutenant nodded, a little pale and walked away with his companion.

Tif looked back at Kel and John, both having gone back to their work, Kelly forcing her mouth straight, John's pursed, "Why are we in here?"

Kelly's mouth quivered, "Because it's quiet."

"This is the officers lounge."

"Spartan twos and threes can be in here. CO said so."

Tif nodded, the XO was a pretty cool dude, for an officer, "I guess he thought we're still a little weird compared to everyone else." John added, "give us and them some space."

At that Tiffany giggled and got back to work.

000

Tiffany shifted uneasily, battle rifle in hand pointed to the floor, as she watched the Spartans ready themselves for the oncoming mission. She stuck out in her Orbital Drop Shock Trooper uniform. Basic battle armor built to withstand an orbital drop. The matte black stuck out against the array of colors of the Spartans MJOLNIR armor.

A heavy hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to see John armored in his famous forest green uniform, helmet tucked under his arm, "Don't be nervous. We're just out to scout the terrain; simple mission to see how we work together."

"I feel I don't belong." Tif replied, looking about.

John gave her a small smile, "You'll fit in fine, just relax, and you're my sharpshooter so grab yourself a sniper and arm yourself up."

Tif did as she was told and locked up her battle rifle and removed her clips. She went over to take a look at the long range rifles and picked up a newer model, testing its weight, she brought it up to her shoulder and peered down the scope. Quickly she cleared the chamber and set the rifle back in its place to pick up the older model. Inevitably her favorite the SRS99C-S2 AM. It was heftier with larger rounds and a bit slower on the reload than the S5. But with an expert sniper, it wasn't an issue. She managed to find eight round clips and quickly filled eight, once done they were shoved into her belt and she went to check out a side arm. Nothing too heavy or too light, if she were in a bind, she'd need something good. She settled on a M6C/SOCOM. Quiet, light and armor-piercing the SOCOM was nowhere near as heavy as the rest of the M6 series. Quickly she had it in the holster on her thigh, clips in sheaths around her upper arms.

"Alright listen up," the Master Chief called, the other Spartans went silent and stood ready, "I've divided us into three fire teams. Alpha, Bravo, and Zulu. Kurt you're team leader of bravo, Fred, of Zulu-" both nodded as they were called, "On my team, Kelly, Reynolds, Thorne, Mark. On Kurt's; Linda, Olivia, Hoya, Grant, and on Fred's; Tom, Ash, Madsen, and DeMarco. A pelican awaits for each fire team, we will be dropped at different points around the anomaly that popped up on the geographical scan. As far as we know it is a forerunner construct. There, we will rendezvous and to analyze and neutralize threats and see if it's safe for the scientists to come in and study. Be wary of forerunner threats, Prometheans, sentinels, doesn't matter and don't forget to call it in. The covenant haven't been seen down this far so it shouldn't be a problem, but stay frosty, don't let what the CO said about an easy mission cloud your judgment. Let's move out."

The Spartans filled out of the armory to the landing pad full of aircrafts and entered their designated pelicans. Kelly slowed up to walk beside Tif and gave her a friendly bump with her hip before walking up the ramp into the belly of the bird. She picked a seat across from Kelly and quickly did up the harness and waited for John to come in. She looked out to see John speaking to the other team leaders before he dismissed them to their pelicans. John slipped on his helmet as he walked up the ramp and became the famous Master Chief. He shut the ramp and walked across the bay and hammered on the door of the cockpit and the engine roared to life. John sat beside her but didn't bother to buckle in. he was far too large in his armor for it to work properly.

"What are you expecting us to run into?" The Spartan 4, Gabriel asked.

"I already said." The Master Chief replied.

The man nodded, "So that's why they sending a whole squad of Spartans? For basic reconnaissance?"

"Yup." Was all that John said in turn, very much indicating that the conversation was over. When Tif thought about it, it didn't really make sense. This was more basic Marine stuff. They did it all the time. What was so special about _this _construct?

"It is kind of weird…" she said aloud.

"Hush Tiffany," John said quietly, "just make sure you do as you're told."

Tif stilled, the quiet way he said it made her skin crawl. He knew something and wasn't sharing. Which means it was either very bad, or very, very bad. Tif just hoped that his fears wouldn't be confirmed.

She looked over at Kelly but she was looking at the Master Chief. Her eyes followed and there seemed to be an understanding pass between them. She looked between the two, "You know what I _just_ realized?"

"What?" Everyone chorused.

"That your armor is named after Thor's hammer. Crazy." Gabriel chuckled.

"Who's Thor?" Asked Mark.

XXX

Comments, questions, concerns?

Please dial 1-800-_CLICK-REVIEW _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The pelican touched down and the Master Chief led the way off, looking about to make sure the area was clear of immediate threat. Kelly followed next, then Mark, Tif, with Gabriel bringing up the rear. The foliage was dense, rainforest like; with little light able to trickle in. Tif started to sweat the moment they stepped out of the pelican, the air hot and thick with humidity.

As they moved out the Master Chief slowed, bringing them closer together, quickly clearing every direction.

"You okay?" Kelly asked through their internal speakers, keeping the conversation between them. John looked about a few times, "last time I was in a forest-swamp like this; there were sounds of odd croaking, moans and screams. Not long after I was surrounded by the Flood."

Kel felt a shiver run down her spine, there wasn't much that could be thrown at a Spartan that would knock them off kilter, but the Flood was an exception. "It just sounds like a forest."

The Master Chief glanced at his long-time friend slightly behind him to his right, "I know."

They trekked for nearly an hour through the underbrush when small green dots appeared on their radars. From their position, Tif guessed it was Fire Team Bravo. When they broke out of the dense foliage they came upon a small silver building with an "A" shaped entrance, Bravo came out from the East. With a few hand signals between team leaders, the teams circled the building and came upon Zulu, who was behind clearing the area. Deeming it safe, the three squads came to the front of the building. John, Fred and Kurt spoke quickly.

"We'll guard the entrance," Fred said, knowing his team had the heavier fire power.

The Master Chief shook his head, "No if this place is anything like the last ring, we stick together from here on out."

"What happened at the last ring? Where does this lead?" DeMarco asked.

"To a Flood containment facility below ground. The Covenant mistakenly released it. The whole squad that had been up here was killed the only survivor was Sergeant Major Johnson. Captain Key's squad was captured by the Covenant but even he was felled by the flood. We stick together, if there are any mishaps we can take it together. We will be more powerful that way."

"So that's why we're here," piped in Gabriel, "Flood control."

"One of a few reasons; if this facility is anything like the last we need to contain it and obliterate before anything can happen like the previous time."

"Why weren't we told this before we left? Why so secret?" Gabriel demanded.

The Master Chief glared at the young Spartan and was quiet for a long time. Tif raised her eyebrows; she knew Gabriel was the Team Leader of Fire Team Majestic. But she wondered how the two leaders could compare. Kelly had mentioned since the very beginning John had been their de facto leader; he was battle hardened and was at the frontlines since the very start of the war. Gabriel was barely older than her and she doubted he had seen all the horrors the Master Chief had.

"ONI can't be trusted." He finally said. The Spartan fours stilled. ONI created them, they worked for them. The other Spartans didn't seem surprised by the news, as if they were already aware of this fact.

"How can you just stop working for ONI? We belong to them." Hoya snapped.

Tif stepped in front of the Spartan fours and snarled, "You are forgetting your place Spartan. The Master Chief has been fighting this war since before you were born and let's not forget he's the one that finished the fight. Respect is in order. The loyalty of the older Spartans lies with each other and humanity and her best interests, not with ONI and their deceptive ways, now enough of your insubordination, and do as you're told." She was significantly smaller than they but they stepped back in surprise at the sudden hostility, "This. _Isn't _a pissing contest."

The Spartan fours stood down uncomfortably, and looked to the Chief for the next instruction. Tif was glad for the full face visor, she wasn't usually one to blurt out harshly like that and she could feel herself turn red when she realized that everyone's attention was on her. She stepped back into her place behind Kelly and the Master Chief, hoping he would just get back to business. Kelly looked down at her and placed two fingers in front of her face in a Spartan smile. She shook her head and looked to the dirt and listened to John give out orders, wishing she could turn into a puddle.

The teams moved out, down the ramp and into the main room, which they found was the only room. Two tall hollowed out pillars stood at either end of the large, glass, and open grav lift. Zulu guarded the perimeter as Bravo went down the elevator first. Alpha stood at ease inside, waiting for the elevator and the all clear from Bravo. Tif was admiring the odd intricate work of the room when she got a bump on her shoulder.

She turned her attention to the Master Chief and looked up at his gold visor. The gold dimmed enough to where she could see his eyes, and she followed his example, dimming the silver of hers, his voice crackled over a private COM link, "Thank you."

Tif shrugged and nodded once, and smiled tightly. His eyes crinkled slightly from his own smile.

"Don't do it again."

Tif let out a breathy laugh, "No promises, Sir."

"Is that insubordination, I hear?" he teased.

"Far from it. My loyalty is to you, even if it ends up working against you." Tif paused, "Did that makes sense?"

"No, but I know what you mean."

John smiled again and she smiled back, and turned to admire the room again, John leaving to roam around the elevator, a few minutes had passed until the All Clear came from Bravo.

John boarded the awaiting elevator, the rest of Alpha following. They positioned themselves around him at the ready for a fight. Tif positioned herself in kneeling position, back to the Master Chief, Gabriel kneeling beside her.

"Tif, we'll be in close quarters," the Master Chief warned as the grav lift dropped. She switched her sniper rifle to her back and pulled out her pistol and sat at the ready. She noticed Gabriel looked in her direction and glanced at him. He held out a hand and she took it quickly. She felt herself smile as she shifted back into position, he had her back.

The grav lift was open and they could watch their descent the rest of the way. Two of Bravo could be seen around the room. Once the lift stopped, John radioed Zulu and Alpha slipped off the elevator doing their own check of the room. Kurt was messing with a control panel on one of the pillars. The lift zipped up and Alpha moved forward around the wall towards the door. The last two of Bravo were inside the door, standing guard, peeking around the wall.

The Master Chief took point and circled around the second wall into a large dimly lit room. As they entered in further the lights flickered on to reveal a large room with them on a second level balcony. Below a large divide split the floor in half. On the opposite side was a continuation of the level. The Master Chief walked forward towards the ledge and stepped up to the forerunner control panel. Tif stepped up beside him.

"Do you know how to work it?" she asked.

He slid a blue key down and an audible hum filled the room. A blue light bridge formed in front of them.

"Everything in this building appears to be functioning correctly; I need a moment to set the map up straight in my head." He walked away from the panel, turning off the bridge, and squatted at the edge, rifle propped up against his shoulder and thought. Tif eyed him worriedly. He seemed off. She turned and looked at the panel. She had no idea what the odd icons meant, with a look around the room to see if anyone was looking, she pressed a random green icon and the room lit up.

Tif jumped and looked around, startled that it actually did something.

"Nice, Tif, how'd you know it would do that?" Kelly asked.

"I didn't?" she said slowly, "lucky guess though, huh? I wonder what this button does," she said turning back around, to press a gold glyph.

"Wait-" Kelly said trying to stop her, but a hiss could be heard in different places around the room. Everyone stilled, waiting for something to happen.

John turned on his toes to look at her, "Would you stop pressing junk?"

Tif put both hands on her pistol and nodded. He turned back around and she walked over towards him. She put her pistol in its holster and dropped to her belly and looked over the edge underneath.

"What are you doing?" The Master Chief asked, sounding a little exasperated.

"The door is unlocked." She said, popping her head up to look at him.

"You probably disabled the security."

"Cool!" she said with a grin, "Know where we're headed yet?"

"Down," he replied, standing as Zulu entered the room, and dropped down to the floor beneath. Tif looked back over the edge, that was a bit of a drop for her, maybe not him, but he and the rest of the team weren't normal. He looked up at her, "Need a hand down?" Well, she wasn't exactly normal either.

She grasped the edge tight and slid head first off, body following till her feet were towards the floor. Her body swung a couple times until she stilled. She released her backwards grip of the ledge and dropped the remaining few feet and landed and shoulder rolled to absorb the shock and popped up to her feet in front of her Team Leader. He shook his head and brought his rifle down from his shoulder into his other awaiting hand.

"Bravo, set up here. Keep your eyes and ears open." Kurt nodded and motioned for his team to spread out, "Linda, see if you can get into the system. Zulu, you're with me."

The rest of Alpha and Zulu dropped to the floor with surprisingly quiet thuds and followed the Master Chief out of room through a door on the right. The door led to a small hallway that squared around to another door that led into a square room. Support beams were in the corners and an odd instrument sat in a square in the center of the room. The Master Chief went straight to the left wall and headed out to another square hallway which brought them to a large open room like the one they had left Bravo. Above was another two balconies that could be connected by a light bridge.

"Zulu, set up here." The Master Chief ordered as they piled in.

"Aye, Sir." Fred replied, the team dispersed to check all the corners and The Master Chief led Alpha to the right at the end of the hall. A small platform stood a few feet off the ground from the middle crease beneath it but stood level with them. John took a large step onto it and disappeared beyond the door. When he came out of the square hallway, he glared at the wall before maneuvering around it.

"_"Sarge? Mendoza? Bisenti? Oh, God... the things took them, oh God, I can still hear them... They're gone! Get it? GONE!"_

Tif sighed, so many doors, and everything was so quiet. Gabriel motioned for her to go first and she, unlike the Spartans had to jump and followed through the door into yet again another square hallway.

When she came out of the hall into the next room she stopped and stood staring at the glass box that stood in the center reaching from floor to ceiling. Inside glowed a green mist, suspended in the center. Above was a glass walkway that pronged out to all four ways, reflected the incandescent light.

"This is-" Tif started slowly.

"Creepy." Gabriel stated firmly.

"That's for sure." Mark said, looking the glass box over too relaxed.

"Let's continue." The Master Chief ordered, walking away from the center. They followed up a ramp to the level above and headed out the door.

Zulu swiveled in their direction, weapons raised, from the story below. John ignored them and activated the bridge and made his way across. It didn't take the team long to stand down and assume their positions. This place was so hard to keep track of direction. It wasn't a wonder why the Chief needed a moment to collect his thoughts. The team split in two as they entered the door to either side of the wall beyond and descended down the ramps on both sides to the lower level.

They came to a single locked door and the Master Chief stopped weapon raised, ready on "kill". He looked left then right.

"_-which is weird, right? …I mean look at it. Something…scrambled the insides." _Private Kappus said.

"Mark, open the door."

"_I have a bad feeling about this."_ Mendoza warned.

"Aye, sir."

"_We've got contacts... lots of them…" screeched Corporal Lovik, "but they're not covenant…they're just tearing through us…what the?! ...oh…NOO!"_

Tif patted her belt down as she watched the Master Chief do it moments before, looking at his vitals on her HUD, she could his stress level kept spiking and she wasn't sure as to why and it was making her nervous. She swallowed and held her pistol at the ready and waited for Mark to finish his deal with the spoofer.

_This was how it all started, _John thought, _it won't happen again._

XXXX

Dun dun DUUUUUUN!

What ya'll think? Lemme know by pressing the REVIEW button now!

And I've really been in the zone lately with this story, so let me know if im posting too soon


	11. Chapter 11

**Kinda gets a little sexually graphic near the end, but i kept it to a minimum so the rating wouldn't have to change. just fyi**

Chapter 11

With a beep from the spoofer the doors hissed open and-

Nothing. No one fell out, no body, no blood. The Master Chief dashed in and looked around. It was clean, sterile. There was nothing here.

"We check all the doors. Shut that door till we're done clearing in here, Mark."

"Aye, Sir." He said automatically and turned to close and seal the door. The team gathered ready around the first door, awaiting Mark. He spoofed the door open and nothing. The small room was empty. They went to the next and repeated the process. Again there was nothing to be found. They continued, door to door, systematically checking to make sure each room was empty. When the last door opened and revealed another empty room, the Master Chief relaxed. "Seal it up, we're done in here."

Tif looked around uneasy, her heart racing with unease. There was something sinister about the emptiness, the quiet, and everything seeming so sterile throughout the building that put her on edge. She felt as if this was the calm before the storm and she was afraid of what might happen next.

The Master Chief walked out at an easy pace, his heart calming. This was the facility that the forerunners worked on the Flood. Like a lab, but the real containment center was going to be in the Library. If it was anything like the last library, he was not looking forward to it, especially if there was to be a psychotic floating light-bulb running the place. Which was another concern of the Chief's, they had been stationed on the ring for some time now and there had been no reaction from the ring. No defensive measures taken. It all seemed too easy, like their progression was being unhindered, the way purposefully being cleared. Or perhaps nothing is what you find on an ancient Forerunner ring that hasn't needed to sustain life for tens of millennia.

He radioed the other teams the "all-clear" and called the pelicans back in. Zulu and Bravo flashed their "all-clears" for the rest of the building and Alpha made their way back to the front. When they were walking over the bridge in the second main hall Zulu was heading out the doors, back to Bravo. By the time Alpha reached the main level they were gone.

"What's going to be the plan next, Chief?" Tif asked.

"We'll probably bring in the scientists." He replied without stopping or looking at her. She found it odd how he never referred to them as eggheads like the Spartan four commander did, always scientists or doctors.

Tif's mouth pursed, "Lame." She said quietly to herself, she wanted to continue exploring.

They reached the main hall and saw Zulu and Bravo gathered on the balcony above, with some headed to the grav lift. Kelly, once cleared of the door, ran and jumped landing skillfully on her feet on a squat above them. A Spartan above shook their head, "show off." Came a feminine voice. By the sniper rifle on her back, Tif guessed it was Linda.

"All about momentum." Kelly replied knowingly. Tif's heart dropped when she realized she wasn't able to make it up there herself. She looked about the hall to see if there was anything she could climb onto. Already, Gabriel and Mark were clambering over the edge, with the help of the others pulling them the rest of the way over.

The Master Chief stood below the edge and placed his rifle on his back and held a hand out to Tif. She slung her own weapon and took it, swallowing her pride. He pulled her over and let go of her hand to weave his fingers together for her to use as a step. She placed a boot in his hands, her hand on his shoulder to keep her balance and he stood straight, pushing his arms up over his head easily as if she weighed nothing, she straightened herself and reached the ledge above her, Kel leaned over and grabbed her wrists and pulled her up over the ledge just as easily as the Chief. When she turned to help the Chief, he was already putting a leg over the side and dragging himself up.

"Alright, let's get out of here." He said as stood to his full height.

000

They had been debriefed and were scattered, doing their own thing, settling back in until the next mission. Tif sat at a table with her platoon, saying her goodbyes. She had been permanently removed and placed into the Spartan squadron. For whatever reason, the CO liked her with them. She would be packing up and moving into a different part of the camp to be with the rest of them. It wasn't a true goodbye, but her team was sad to see her go, even her sergeant who swore up and down and insisted he could never like her for her pain-in-the-buttness was upset to see her go. He ranted that the CO was taking his rabbit; that nobody else was stupid enough to do half the crap she did, and wasn't going to be able to replace a stupid smart person like her. Through all his negative words, the connotation was good and made her smile.

"Well, I got to get my stuff over there, I don't want to leave the Spartans waiting."

LCpl Jack smiled at her, arm casted and in a sling, he was looking way better and it was nice to see him up and about, "Good luck, kid, heaven forbid you keep a Spartan waiting." For all his rank being lower, he was a couple years older and always referred to her as kid.

She smiled back and kissed his temple, "Watch your six better, I'm not gonna be there to make sure you keep yourself in one piece."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said in mock offense, swatting at her, she dodged away, the rest of the team laughing and she walked out of the chow hall into the sharp cold air of the evening. To keep herself from tearing up she whistled a quiet tune as she made her way to her tent.

Tif sat on her bunk, cleaning up some of her gear before she tossed it into her sea bag, feeling both excited and sad. She had been with this squad for a little over a year now, she had fun stories, scary stories. It felt like she was losing a part of herself but maybe perhaps it was time for some new adventures, with new people, to have new stories.

There was a rustle of cloth, she turned to see a black silhouette had come through the door, the figure moved quickly and pinned her awkward to her bunk, the stench of minty tobacco filled her nose and even before he spoke, she knew who it was.

"Hey, there Sweetheart, heard the news." He said in his low oily voice. His mouth was below her ear on her neck, he had her legs pinned with his own, arms by her head, with his hand in her hair to keep her head from moving. Her heart raced frantic, he was so heavy, he pressed his groin in between her, "It's a shame you're leaving me." He whispered, kissing her neck.

She started to panic and struggled against him but the more she fought, the harder he held on to her, a whimper slipped out her lips, "there, there." He cooed sickeningly, kissing her throat, his fingers tightening in her hair to keep her head still, "no reason to cry, I think you and I need to have some fun before you leave the area." With that he lifted slightly and ground himself hard against her. She cried out, trying to pull away, she could feel him through their clothing as he continued to grind.

"Why don't we lose a few layers." He growled excitedly. He shifted his hands to hold her with one hand to undo her trousers with the other. Her eyes shut as she felt her heart break to pieces in utter shame. This man was so much stronger than she was; why was this happening? He lifted her blouse and shirt and licked her stomach. Nipping and sucking, his free hand roamed up grabbed her breast. Her attempts to fight seemed to amuse him and she hated that.

He yanked pants down out of the way, she managed to get a leg free from beneath him but she was tangled in her trousers, jingling of his trousers filled her ears. This could not be happening. She thought over and over. But the painful bruises on her arms and legs were saying otherwise. She slid a wrist free and pushed against him, but with the way he positioned himself there she had no leverage to throw a proper attack, she nicked his jaw and jerked her partially free leg to try and knock him off balance but he captured her free arm. She let out a strangled cry, would there be no help?

Both stilled, and a low guttural groan escaped his throat. Hot tears of shame filled her eyes. No words could come to mind as to describe her sorrow. She fought weakly, but it made him groan and enjoy himself all the more.

XXX

…sorry I don't know why this came to me.

Am I posting my chapters too quickly?

Btw Halo4ever has an awesome story going on and I recommend it. It's called Stars


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

…_INTRUSION ALERT…INTRUSION ALERT_

_Initiating aggressive countermeasures…_

_Countermeasures have been over ruled…_

…

…

"Sir, I recommend that we retaliate immediately."

"Hush, Vestige. 343 betrayed them, it will not happen again. Have I made myself clear?"

"Of course. But the Reclaimer's plan-"

"Can be carried out without any hindrance from you, if he desires to destroy the Flood where it can be contained, then you will see to it that he can, and you will help him."

"Do you really think he can do it?" Vestige asked slowly.

There was a quiet sigh, "She seems to think so."

Pale eyes glinted sadly from the lighted screen as he looked over his lost love, the room around him was pitch black, his heart seemed to be drowning in it.

"Take care of the nuisances that refer to themselves as The Covenant. I want them off the ring."

…

…

…_aggressive countermeasures to vector 2549-486…_

…_any means necessary…_

…_overriding rule…human friendlies…_

_xxx_

Was that last chapter too graphic for T rated?

What do you think?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Corporal Reynolds?" Came a quiet female voice, the rustling of cloth, a gasp followed. "YOU! Go get the…" the voice moved away slightly, and she felt her mind losing interest, "_THAT'S AN ORDER!"_

"Reynolds," came the quiet voice again, hands touched her face. No more touching, please, no more touching. Weakly she pushed at the strong hands, the voice came back more commanding, "Look at me Tif." Her eyes flickered open slightly to see hard green eyes and a pale face. A commotion started outside.

"Where is she?" Kelly was here!

"Here, she's in shock, barely responsive."

"Help me take these off."

She noticed the rest of her clothes were being removed and she felt herself shiver until warmth covered her again.

"Heaven's above, look at her bruising. We need to get these to diagnostics."

"She might have a few broken ribs here."

Pain shot throughout her body, a mangled cry filled her ears, her cry.

"Definitely broken."

Another commotion started outside, the entrance rustled loudly. Someone grabbed her roughly and held her limp self, tight. Rough hands were gentle on her face.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Tiffany." That deep warm voice came out cold and harsh, she had to obey, her eyes open and were greeted by a pale grey.

"I want to sleep," she mumbled.

"Who did this?"

Cold eyes filled her mind's eye, minty tobacco filled her lungs every time he groaned out, the gross after taste of when he shoved his tongue down her throat. He kept moving all around her, tasting her, he left a part of himself inside her… more than once. Tears flooded down her face, she couldn't speak, her eyes opened, trying to rid of the nightmare and she struggled away from the smell, she couldn't take it. The grasp around her loosened and she nearly got away, but they came at her from a different angle. She was being cradled against a broad chest, her nose was tucked against his neck and a comforting scent of sandalwood touched her nose. It was a clean scent, a warm scent, she recognized that scent. Her body shook with racking sobs.

000

Johns face was a worrisome blank; his eyes were closed as he listened to the soul searing sobs. Anger, dark and foreboding, boiled in his veins. He didn't have to ask to know who the culprit was. He could smell tobacco all over her. His mind punished him, he knew she would be coming over to their part of the encampment. He should have sent someone to help or come himself, or take care of the sleaze when he saw what he had first harmed her, or when he actually came face to face with him. He wanted nothing more to make him see to justice, but it would have to wait. Tiffany needed help.

Her crying slowed after his hand started to stroke the back of her head comfortingly. Her breathing was heavy and irregular but she was calm enough for him to move her. Carefully, he shifted the blanket so it would cover her face as they headed out. The grey dawn offered little enough light to keep them from attracting attention. The young patrolman sent to find him had been banished from the area until the Spartans had cleared out. They desired to keep as much attention away from this for Tif's sake as possible. Right now, only four of them knew. The corpsman held a plastic bag with her clothing and led the way quickly to the med station. Kelly and Linda took care of the tent, packing everything away that belonged to her. By the time the corpsman was done, they would have her set up in tent with one of them.

He was thankful the trip went quiet without running into any difficulties. They came to a small fore runner building they used as the med station. It was small, like a fancy shed but with a few private rooms that suited to their uses quite nicely. The corpsman led him into a private room near the end of the bay, the other occupants in the beds they passed slept soundly.

With much care he set the young woman down on the bed and took a few steps back. The corpsman called another over and handed the plastic bag over with clear instructions. He turned to John, "Are you staying or leaving?"

"Staying," he replied without a moment's hesitation.

He nodded and briskly got to work, Tif started to become a little more responsive as the corpsman continued his procedure to collect evidence. He took pics of her visible wounds and x-rays of the hidden ones. As the corpsman went about his work he started to talk quietly to her, talking about his day working yesterday, complaining about Marines and their inept ability to keep themselves whole. He spoke of his family, what they did, where they were and slowly Tif's eyes started to clear of the deadened look. Her eyes followed him around and she did as he directed. Lay down, sit up, turn this way, turn that way, hold your breath for a moment… okay, let it out.

The corpsman excused himself from the room to retrieve medicines. Tif looked over at the Master Chief. He was standing in the corner out of the way beside her bed, his eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping. She swallowed and looked away, her own eyes closed, and she bowed her head, a heavy breath escaped her body. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes, it all seemed so surreal. She wouldn't be able to bring herself to face the world today, or any day for that matter. There was too much shame and embarrassment. She was sure, half the personnel knew by now.

John peeked at Tif to see her quietly crying into the white hospital sheet. Her green wool blanket sat in a pile on the floor, discarded. The corpsman changed it out for a pale blue hospital gown. He felt his jaw clench, he wasn't sure how gentle he could be right now. It was taking everything to just stand here quietly, if he moved, made a sound, he wasn't sure he could keep himself calm and in control. He was tired of losing people that he was more than capable to protect, tired of seeing them hurt. He had warned the ODST. There would be retribution, but right now, a gentle heart was needed. He unfolded his stiff arms and sat on the bedside and pulled Tif in. Her body shook with each silent breath. His shoulder went warm from her tears wetting his fatigues.

The doc chose then to come in but John didn't move, so he went around to the other side and set a few syringes and a jar on the counter beside the bed, "Arm, please." He ordered quietly. Tif shoved her closest arm out of John's embrace to accept the sting of the needles. "This will speed up bone weave… and this will help to keep you from going into shock again. It should only take about three weeks for your ribs to heal, and just a week for the crack in your left radius. Now, I don't want to break you two up, but I need to apply this ointment to her bruises." John let go slowly and sat back, Tif was so quiet and meek, so out of character. The doc opened up a glass jar filled with a white paste and scooped a bit out with his finger tips and gently massaged it into the bruise on her right wrist. John reached over and snatched the jar and got to work on her left forearm and worked his way down to her wrist.

The corpsman and John moved the covers and Tif stilled, as they massaged the sharp smelling ointment into her legs, "Lay down," the corpsman ordered gently, grudgingly she obeyed. She wasn't really sure she wanted John helping anymore since she knew the corpsman need to work in more intimate areas on her body. But John was solely focused on the bruises on her legs as the corpsman put gloves on his hands and opened a new jar with clear jelly. John sat up, and turned away, staring intently at the wall.

She let out a strained hiss as the corpsman quickly applied the burning medication to the wounds between her legs. Tif glanced at John to see a muscle in his jaw ticking. Her heart was warmed at the kindness that he was showing her, with his refusal to leave, but giving in that she desired to retain a little bit of her pride. "I need to get the bruises over your ribs." The corpsman informed as he took off his gloves and washed his hands. She slipped her legs back under the covers and pulled it up and brought her gown up to reveal her ribs.

The corpsman turned away from the sink, the white paste back in his hands to pause as he looked at her, "I meant all of the bruises on your torso." Tif sighed and removed the gown completely, John shifted again, looking at the corner, so as not to be able to see her in his peripheral. She looked down her chest and sighed, there were bruising hand prints everywhere. The corpsman didn't bother with spot treating and applied the ointment over the whole of her upper torso, being mindful of the bruise over her broken ribs. She slid her hand down till she touched John's. He didn't look, but snagged her fingers to hold.

"What does this stuff do?" She asked quietly.

"Dispels the bruise, it will heal the blood vessels faster." Once he was done he set it aside and washed his hands again, "You can put the shift back on."

She obliged quickly had to take her fingers back from John, "When did this happen to your face? It doesn't look so recent."

"A few days ago." She replied.

"Was it the same man?"

John turned and looked at her then, even he didn't get a full honest answer, "yes and no." she replied slowly, worriedly. "It was a group of them, but he finished it." The muscle ticked again in John's jaw and he turned around to stare at the wall.

"Do you know his name?"

"No, but I'd recognize him if I saw him." The corpsman got to work on her face as she spoke, "There wasn't enough light last night to see him, but I knew it was by his smell."

"What does he smell like?" he inquired.

"Menthol cigarettes."

The corpsman paused in his ministering, "Menthol cigarettes?"

"Yes." John turned and looked at the now worried and guilty looking corpsman.

"She isn't the first victim, is she?" John asked.

Corpsman looked at him shamefaced, mouth tight, "I'm not allowed to say."

John scowled, the stupid protocol.

"But she is the only one we were able to get fresh samples from, it shouldn't be long now till we get a DNA confirmation. Most victims don't come in till it's too late mostly just to stop any pregnancy."

"Why?" John asked confused, "Don't these women want there to be some sort of justice, make this man suffer the consequences?"

"These women, are proud creatures, they serve in the Marine Corps, do you think they really want to come forward and say I have been totally over powered by another? No, they don't and it's lucky she had a superior find her, there now _has _to be an investigation."

"Wait, what?" Tif asked confused, "I have a choice don't I? Whether I take it to trial or not."

"The Master Chief found you victimized. He is absolutely obligated to report it, or else he is considered just as guilty as the suspect."

Tif's eyes went wide, "but-"

"Don't you want this bastard taken down?" John asked confused.

"Yes, but-"

"But what?" John snapped, he was getting angry, how could she too, not want to raise an investigation, "more could get hurt."

"I don't want to see him again." She cried softly. John froze. This man had hurt her in the most intimate way, and not just her, others. Seemingly a many others. If this were to go to court, she would have to. She would have to point out who it was and say what he did. John shook his head and dropped it in his hands, this was getting too complicated. All these emotions normal people dealt with was a headache, it was no wonder so many seemed crazy. There was a quiet knock on the door. John simply leaned forward to key in the code to open the door. The second corpsman from earlier stood there.

"We have a hit." He said quietly. John stood and quickly left the room, leaving Tif to finish up with the corpsman. The young man led John into a small lab. An image was on the screen with finger prints and a service record.

"Sergeant Mark T. Anderson," John said with disgust, "That's definitely him, appears he and I have a date."

XXX

0.o oh man not sure bout you guys but I'm getting excited and you should review my story please

:3 pretty please, with a sexy Master Chief on top.

Haha that came out wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Corpsman Whitaker, she finally got around to remembering to be polite and ask for the older man's name, was finishing wrapping a splint around Tif's left wrist sprain when Kelly walked in, carrying in underclothes and camies for her.

"Where'd John go?" she asked bewildered. Once the DNA match had come up, he hadn't come back.

"He told me to bring these and he was headed towards the CO's tent."

Tif let out a small whine, "He has to Ms. Reynolds, he is obligated to."

She scowled in reply and accepted the clothing from Kelly. The corpsman left and Tif quickly dressed, swallowing the pain that came with moving. Now that she had calmed, she felt every bruise, cramp and strain. Kel tried to offer help but Tif wouldn't allow it. She acted pathetic enough for one day to last her a lifetime. John was right; she wanted the man to pay.

"I'm headed to the CO's." Tif said to Kelly.

"Shall I go with you?" She asked worriedly. She didn't want her to get hurt again.

"No, if he thinks he can scare me into some mewling kitten, he's wrong." She looked up from buttoning her blouse to Kelly to see her smiling a devils grin. She reached behind her and pulled out a SOCOM, her SOCOM, and flipped it, and caught it by the barrel, leaving Tif to accept it by the grip.

"Well little, Kitten, mayhap you should take a few teeth with you, just in case." Tif returned the grin and accepted it.

000

Tif shrugged to get the shoulder holster to lie flat as she walked out of medical, she had to find John before he did something that would get him into trouble, besides, if anyone was going to make someone bleed, it would be her.

She trotted towards the Spartan part of the encampment and checked his tent first before heading towards the CO's command tent. She found it empty and asked a few people if they had seen him. Linda came out of a tent when she heard someone asking for the Master Chief, and rushed to Tif.

"Hey, are you ok?" Linda asked in a hushed tone. Her soft green eyes looked at her with concern.

"Yes ma'am," she drawled politely, "I'm just looking for the Master Chief."

Linda nodded, "He said he had some business to take care of and headed towards the officers encampment."

Tif was about to walk away when she remembered something from earlier this morning, "thanks for finding me."

Linda smiled sweetly and settled a hand on her shoulder, "If John likes you, we like you. He's an excellent judge of character. I have yet to see him wrong about a person. But you better hustle, here, take this, call me if you'll need help. John was quiet when he left but I have a feeling all of Hell's going to break loose."

Tif shoved the COM piece in her ear as ordered and took off. She slowed when she approached the tent to catch her breath and entered in. She removed her cover and stood at attention until recognized by Commander Lasky. He looked up from his work and smiled, "At ease, Marine. Come in, what can I do for you?"

"Good evening, sir." She approached his desk until she was two strides away, "Have you seen the Master Chief? I was told he was here."

A look of surprise lit his face, "Yes, actually, he left just a moment ago, towards the landing pad I believe, is everything alright?"

Tif was silent a moment. By the way he spoke to her, she was sure John didn't tell him what had happened. Which wasn't good, "I'm not all that sure, what did he come to talk to you about?"

"A specific ODST, I can't tell you all the details of this Marine." He turned suspicious, "Why?"

Tif had to decide now, "How much trouble would he get into if he killed someone?"

Lasky blinked, "In cold blood? As in murdered?"

"Yes, sir."

"Probably not much if there was a real reason," Lasky stood slowly, "But it is mildly disconcerting that you ask, why, Corporal Reynolds, would the Master Chief want to kill somebody?"

"Rape." She let out in a squeaky breathy whisper. Lasky's eyes bugged out and swore.

He jerked his desk open and retrieved a magnum and bolted out the command tent, dragging Tif behind.

"Get MP to the landing pad, ASAP!" Lasky snapped into a COM link, "Now, I want them there NOW!"

Tif COMed Linda, "Lasky seems pretty freaked, we're headed to the landing pad."

"Copy that." Was all she said.

"Why are you panicking, sir?" She asked the Commander.

"That Marine the Master Chief was asking about was part of the escort team for _Infinity _that left very early this morning. It's due any minute now. First, I don't want everyone trying to shoot up my Spartan.

Second, I don't want my Spartan going all batman vigilante on my Marines, and third, I don't want Admiral Osman asking questions and poking her nose where I don't want it when a Marine loses his balls right in front of her."

"Seems legit."

"Yes, I thought as much too."

Tif called back into Linda, "Appears the situation is a bit sticky, the head spook is on one of those pelicans coming in guarded by you-know-who. If we want to keep our missions underground we have to stop him now."

"Understood, We're on our way."

She wasn't sure who all of "we" was but she knew that it would be ok. Commander Lasky and Tif stopped when they saw the pelicans swoop in overhead. Lasky swore again, "Run, stop him, I'll catch up."

"Aye, sir." With that, Tif floored it and ran to the landing strip, she had to stop John. She turned past the last row of tents and a foot slammed onto the paved ground of the landing pad. The Pelicans were descending about to touch down, where was he? She looked around frantically, she saw him through the heat waves of the thrusters on the far opposite side. The Pelicans faced her, the passengers would exit from the other side. John's side. It wasn't very safe or very smart to bolt across a run way in constant use but she did it anyways. She flew across but she knew that she was going to be too late. The Pelican dropped down, and the pilots killed the engines. A few looked at her confused.

"He'll be in the middle Pelican." Linda's voice came. Tif didn't stop or hesitate she threw herself up the nose of the center pelican, running up and down the back, a group of helljumpers led the way off, immediately she knew who the target was. She saw John hesitate for a second when he saw her, but shot forward when he realized what she was up to. She launched herself off the tail and landed hard on to her assailant. There was a yell of surprise, all the ODST's leveled their weapons on Tiffany, but most were dispatched when loud cracks filled the air and four rifles exploded from sniper shots.

Sergeant Anderson rounded on Tif and attacked, but she was faster, and dodged out of the way and kicked up leg slamming his chest. Someone nearly grabbed her, she ducked out of his reach and the Master Chief slammed him into the ground. Kelly popped out of nowhere and rammed into the last one with a weapon in hand. He went flying and landed sprawled on the pavement. Anderson threw a punch that she blocked and countered, landing it hard on his cheek. He may be stronger, but there was no helljumper faster than her. Now that they had a fair ground fight, she'd show him what she was made of. Why she was a helljumper, first to fight on the frontlines. Every attack he made she blocked and countered. Every blow landed hard and fast. He threw a hook she ducked a swiped a leg out, unbalancing him. He stumbled backwards and she came forward taking advantage. She came onto him faster and faster with every strike. She knocked his arms out of the way and she threw her leg up, slamming her combat boot hard up into his jaw. The sweet sound of breaking bone was music to her ears. He stiffened, eyes rolling up into the back of his head and fell to the pavement. The roar of warthogs filled the air. MP's circled around with their weapons raised. They took the other ODST's into custody. Tif turned away from the man on the ground, the passengers of the Pelican were wide eyed with surprise, she didn't recognize any of them, one older woman had a mechanical arm and gazed around, unconcerned. She gave Tif a look that made her very uncomfortable and was glad that John came over.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded, she was so very tired. It was just after zero-seven-hundred and already she was exhausted, granted, she didn't exactly have a restful night. Her head fell against John's chest, "Why did you stop me?"

"Because Admiral Osman is supposedly here, if we continue on with our missions, she can't be wondering why a Spartan is being uncharacteristically over-protective of a grunt." He let out a heavy breath. "Thank goodness, Commander got the MP here in time to just make it look like an arrest."

"Yes, I assume he knows then?"

"Yes."

John was quiet, he was going to need to apologize to him later.

"You shtoopid shlut!"

Both turned to see Sergeant Anderson awake, jaw hanging awkwardly, coming to his knees and raise his rifle, Tif whipped her pistol out. Shots rang out throughout the air. Anderson's body jerked and danced as twelve, .50 caliber rounds tore through him, the last splitting through his head. His angry facial expression fell to surprise and disbelief. Blood vomited out as he tried to exhale and fell to the ground again, dead.

Tif stood stock still, before lowering her weapon. She walked towards the body. The look of surprise still on her face. She had never killed a person before, tears slipped down her face. She wasn't sure if she had ever seen a human kill another human. Humans weren't the enemy. This was an exception, he was violent, tried to hurt her again. She shoved her pistol back into its holster and glared at the body. He had hurt her but she didn't really want to kill him. She didn't want him dead; she just wanted him gone, away from here. There were too many dead humans already and she added to the uncountable number. John tugged Tif gently by the shoulder, "you're hurt."

He was right, she was. Her heart couldn't take all this drama, it was too much. Pain scorched up her leg, "OW!" she yelled jumping away from John, she looked down at her thigh. Anderson had managed to squeeze a round out and had grazed her thigh, ruining a second set of fatigues, she only had one left, "_Dang it!"_ she cried out, it was too much, just too much. She dropped her head into her hands and tried not to cry, there were too many people. But she was exhausted and today had numbered one as worst day of her life.

The scene was quickly taken care of and John had thrown her into passenger seat of a warthog, commandeering one of the MP's, and swung in on the driver's side. Kelly and Linda hung off the back.

John drove around the camp to pull up in front of medical. Kelly and Linda had hopped off a bit ago as they came near their tents, leaving the two alone. Tif struggled out of the deep sitting warthog, as her leg pained her. In a moment John was there, snaking an arm around her and pulling her out.

"I can do it!" she snapped, please, she wasn't so helpless.

"You would have taken all day."

Her mouth gaped, and she shut it, he set her down and she elbowed him away and stormed into the med station. As she walked in Corpsman Whitaker, looked at her then to the heavens, "This way," he said patiently. He walked away leading her to an examination table. She hopped on and pulled her trousers off making sure her shorts stayed in place around her waist. The corpsman was quick with cleaning, sealing and bandaging. He was too used to these kinds of wounds for it to take any longer than ten minutes. The Master Chief was leaning up against the wall and had been quiet the whole time. She pulled her trousers up again and belted herself. She glared at the hole in the leg. There was blood, she would have to wash it and patch it. Fatigues were too expensive and she needed to replace a whole set already.

"Ready? You need to eat and sleep."

She looked away from the offensive whole and looked at John. Sleep, sleep sounded amazing, but to eat? She wasn't sure she could stomach anything. Images of Anderson filled her head. His shattered skull, fractured jaw, blood flowing down his chin.

"I'm not hungry."

He regarded her a moment, she needed to eat, but from the looks of her, he wasn't sure she could keep anything down. She went through a lot today and already she was a bit under-weight, "We'll get you something light, you need calories."

She looked as if she wanted to argue but couldn't muster the strength to do so, confirming that she needed nutrients.

"I over-heard your conversation," Corpsman Whitaker stated, handing John a large Styrofoam cup, "Its chicken soup. The cooks make it special for the infirmary here."

"Thank you." John said quietly, accepting it and the plastic ware provided.

"Don't, I heard you took out the SOB. You have my thanks, perhaps I'll be seeing a few less patients." He walked away and John looked at Tif and passed the meal over. There was a frosty lid over the top and she couldn't see the contents inside.

"Let's go."

000

John sat on his cot staring at Tif, who sat cross legged on her own cot, inhaling the soup. It had taken force, and a few swear words to get her to eat, but the moment the warm liquid touched her tongue it was no longer necessary, her body reminded her that it was very much hungry. She went full throttle trying to get it all down, she chewed the chicken pieces quickly and excitedly, and inhaled the soft fresh vegetables. John might have even felt a little jealous, he couldn't remember the last time he had fresh chicken. Because the rehydrated chicken they were fed hardly made the cut. Special circumstances demanded fresh food be used, like sick patients who need the nutrients meats and vegetables had to offer. After a few minutes Tif relaxed, the Styrofoam cup in her lap.

She let out a heavy breath, "I'm full." He glanced from her to the cup. By the lighting he could tell it was half empty.

"Did you eat everything in it?"

She peered in and twirled it gently before sticking her spoon in to check, "no."

"Eat it." He ordered. Without complaint she fished out the rest of the solid matter and ate it. She oohed when she found a small bit of chicken and munched it quickly. She swished the spoon around a few times but came out with nothing.

"Can I sleep, please?"

He reached for the cup and she placed the spoon inside, and she crawled under the covers, her discarded fatigues slipped off the side of her cot, she stopped and peeked over the edge and decided she couldn't bring herself to care enough and pulled her head beneath the sheet. John looked into the cup, it was large and was surprised she ate as much as she did, for all her slender size; she had the stomach of a boy. He downed the rest of the warm broth. It was delicious, no wonder she became ravenous. He wiped his mouth and hocked the cup into a waste bin and picked up Tif's fatigues, by her breathing he knew she was asleep already. He folded them quickly and set them atop her foot locker. He glanced around and shook his head. He still couldn't believe Kelly and Linda set her stuff up in his tent. While it made sense after the fiasco this morning, with the man dead, it really didn't matter, he could try to argue with them but it really wasn't a fight worth getting into. If he was honest, he was pleased.

He looked over Tif's sleeping form before exiting the tent; he had to go speak with Commander Lasky. John had nearly made it to the Commander's command tent when he bumped into someone he recognized.

"John!"

John smiled, and embraced the older woman, "Hello ma."

"How are you doing?" Doctor Catherine Halsey asked.

"I'm well, I was just on my way to speak with Commander Lasky."

"Ah,"

"And yourself?"

"I am well, thank you, I am curious though, about you."

"About what, exactly?"

"Who was that girl from earlier, is she a Spartan four? She wasn't dressed like one but she fought like a Spartan. You seem close to her."

"She's a friend of mine, Tiffany. And no, she isn't a Spartan, but there is something you ought to know."

"I'm listening."

XXX

Hmmm halseys here guys what you thinkin? Reviews lemme know, what can the infamous doctor bring?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_She stood frozen to the ground, she couldn't move couldn't do anything! "hey, there sweetheart." He smiled. Anderson, stood up off the tarmac, walking awkwardly, odd gurgling noises came from his direction. His flesh was rotting yellow and green, and sliding off his body to reveal decomposing muscle. She tried to pull away but he was coming closer, blackened blood poured out his mouth. His face started to peel off and fall to the ground a grey eye swiveled in its socket the other shriveled like a grape, "Let's lose a few layers." He roared. Everything fell from his face for her to see only his skull and that grey eye stopped and focused on her. It was no longer human, it jumped at her screeching, pinning her._

No, she was screeching, she struggled to get free. It was dark and she couldn't see. A hand ripped her covers and sheets away and she could breath, she was cold, shivering and sweating profusely. She wiped her sticky hair off her face and breathed heavily. She looked up to see John looming over her gazing at her worriedly. She fell forward, putting her face on the ground, and tried to calm her racing heart. A large hand touched her back and she reveled in its warmth and solidity. John sat beside her and rubbed her back. When she felt herself calm enough not to cry, she crawled into the Master Chief's lap and buried her head in his neck.

John looked about the tent; her night terrors were getting worse. Usually, simply touching her when she started twitching or whimpering calmed her down, but tonight she had flipped the cot over screaming and tangled herself up in all her sheets.

She was acting different too, she was zoning out, eyes glossing over. She had no energy to bounce from place to place as her usual quirky-self did. The doc had prescribed sleeping meds but she only woke up more violently. Lately she refused to sleep, she'd stay up late and get up early, giving herself about an hour or two of sleep. But tonight, he and had made her take her meds to sleep. She looked awful. There were dark circles under her eyes and she was getting even thinner. He knew she felt bad for him. He was tired, constantly being awoken from her screaming. She had tried to see if she could get a new tent set up so she wouldn't disturb him but he wouldn't allow it, it wasn't safe for her to be alone right now.

She started to shiver harder and he got up, still holding her and climbed back into his awaiting bed. He brought the sheet up over them and tucked it beneath her on her side, and slowly, her shivers ceased.

"You're like a portable oven." She whispered.

"It's because I'm really hot." He whispered back. He smiled when he got her to giggle. They lay in silence and he listened carefully to her pulse, it was still beating too fast. Cool fingers started to touch his chest. His eyes opened and he peeked at Tif who was tracing an old surgical scar.

"I'm surprised," she said, "It doesn't look like any of these are battle scars."

"Because my chest plate goes there." He said simply.

"I guess that makes sense."

John breathed a laugh, "When you live in a shielded tin can, not much can really get to you. Most of my battle scars are where there is no plating." He turned an arm out for her to see the inside. There was a bite mark that looked like it belonged to a grunt, crazy little bastards, and plasma burn on his triceps that led onto his side. She looked back at the scar on his chest.

"What happened here then?"

"I was caught in a concussive blast and a heart valve tore open, doc replaced my heart when I got back."

"Oh, is that all?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, I had a lung replaced, a kidney, my liver, a few bones and she has had to sew my stomach back together, it tore open."

Tif was wide eyed with horror, "how are you alive?"

"She had cloned organs ready for us just in case."

"But-"

"Think about it, thirty years of fighting and that's pretty much the sum of my worst injuries, that's pretty impressive. Even for a Spartan. I fell over two kilometers and the worst thing I had was a few cracked ribs and a really bad headache."

"Yeah, I've heard of your dare-devil stunts."

"Like what?"

"I heard you blew up a covenant capitol ship, with their own bomb no less. Let's not forget you blew up your _own _ship to blow up a halo ring and an entire covenant armada. High Charity, the ark, and a second halo ring. You know just those few small things come to mind. OH, and we can't forget you came back from the dead to obliterate a giant flying orb and an orange glowy, all powerful, supposedly extinct, Forerunner that tried to turn all of humanity into AI's, in a pelican."

John chuckled, "yeah, that sounds about right."

"_Could you sacrifice me to complete your mission?" _

He swallowed his laugh, and brought Tif in closer.

"_Could you watch me die?"_

"Thank you."

John tucked Tif's head beneath his chin and wrapped his arms tight around her, he knew too well what it was like, being alone, when you needed someone most, "You're welcome."

"_Don't make a girl a promise…if you know you can't keep it." _

000

Tif's felt herself moving but her body was so warm and comfortable. She forced her heavy eyes open to see flesh. She blinked. It was still there. She tried to recall what happened but her mind was groggy, she hadn't slept so heavily in quite some time. Finally she remembered John had scooped her up and let her snuggle with him in his bed. She even touched the scars on his chest. She must have been too out of it to truly appreciate the view. He was the epitome of perfect masculinity in physique. Sometime during the night and they shifted, and she was lying on top of his chest. With every breath he took she moved up and down. Tif felt her face spilt in a Cheshire grin. She stretched and relaxed on top of him, head resting over his heart. She listened to the slow, strong, steady beat. But her movement had stirred him awake. With a deep breath his pale eyes opened. He propped his head up under his arm and looked at her.

He blinked slowly a few times, "Did you dream?"

She shook her head.

"That's good… Why are you grinning?"

She felt herself smile wider, and stretched, squeaking, "because I feel good."

His chuckling shook her up and down, and rubbed his face with his hands, "That is good to here." He stretched himself, back arching up and heard multiple joints pop. Her went big, he moved as if she weren't lying atop of him. Maybe he did have close to two hundred pounds on top of her underweight one-ten, but jeez, she might as well have not been there at all.

He relaxed and checked his time piece, and relaxed again.

"What time is it?"

"Just after zero-six." He said, eyes closed, and rested a hand on the small of her back. She groaned, and pushed herself up and stretched again.

She gasped when she looked about the tent, her cot was flipped, the mattress on the opposite side and she sheets were strewn everywhere. John looked casually over the catastrophe, "You kind of made a mess last night."

"You don't say." She forced herself away from the bed and started to pick up the mess and remade the bed. She opened her footlocker and retrieved her gear for the day and quickly dressed. It wasn't uncommon to have gender neutral tents. There was no designated, male or female in the ships and she wasn't concerned about changing in front of the Chief. When she was brushing out her hair, she looked over at him to see him staring.

"What?"

"You're too skinny."

"That's actually why I have to leave; I have an appointment at zero-six-thirty. They want to talk about my diet. I'm close to thirty pounds underweight."

John shook his head, crazy woman. She walked over to him and bent over, placing a kiss on his rough, unshaven cheek, "Thank you, John." He reached for her hand and squeezed before she walked out the tent.

"_...I am a monument to all your sins." _He whispered.

XXX

Don't know bout you but I'm totally jealous of Tiff. She got a sexy master chief on bottom instead of on top haha. REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tif walked into medical at exactly half after. Corpsman Johnson looked up from a com-pad to point her towards a curtained off area near the back. She walked in the direction and moved around the curtain and hopped up on the examination bed and stared at her boots.

A moment later, the woman Tif had seen at the scene with the prostatic arm and the calculating eyes stood before her in a white lab coat.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Halsey. You are Corporal Tiffany A. Reynolds, I assume, and are here today because you are twenty-eight pounds underweight." She stated, referring to a COM pad in her hands.

Tif looked at the doctor warily. She wasn't sure what she expected the famous Spartan creator to be like, but what she saw wasn't it. Though she knew John and the others were very fond of her.

"John's told me quite a bit about you," Halsey continued on.

"All good, I hope."

"He didn't have a bad thing to say. He did mention though that you are unique genetic-wise?"

Tif swallowed, this doc was giving her the creeps, "Yes, it's a defect though, my muscles don't produce the chemical that makes them feel tired, so I can run pretty fast for a while."

"John said forever, essentially, so long as you have the nutrients in your body to maintain that level of performance."

Tif nodded.

"Well as of now, you don't. Which is why you are here, did Commander Lasky speak with you already?"

"Yes, he said if I don't get my weight back within regulation I would be docked a pay grade."

"You have a month." Doctor Halsey added, "Because of your recent mishap, he's given a generous amount of time, but this has been an ongoing problem since you came out into the field.

"Are you interested in being a part of the Spartan program?"

Tif didn't have to think about it anymore, "yes."

Doctor Halsey smiled, and Tif felt a shiver run up her spine, she couldn't figure what about the doctor set her off, because it wasn't a creepy smile. Maybe because it was a smile that knew too much, and Tif didn't know enough.

"Good, because the plan I have laid out for you, isn't just for a diet, there are exercises, I need you strong for the program, you will follow this out, do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

000

Tif walked in and saw the Master Chief still snoozing in bed, "You great lazy bum," she gently teased.

He cracked an eye open, the corners of his mouth turned up very slightly, "it's Sunday." He turned over on his side and beckoned her over. She glanced at her time piece, it was barely after seven, Halsey said she needed to go eat. But they would be serving breakfast for another three hours. She jerked her boots off and crawled into the opening he had for her.

They spoke quietly about her visit with Doctor Halsey; John had been surprised about her full on participation with Tif's recovery. She pulled her COM pad out and showed him her training regimen. Physical training wasn't to start for another week and a half, or until she was cleared by Corpsman Whitaker that she was healed and considered Combat Ready. But her daily diet she was to consume three thousand calories a day and drink a protein shake an hour before each meal. Halsey made her drink one before she left and gave her the rest to take with her. John was quiet as he quickly looked the physical training over. Tif smiled when he offered his help with this.

They lay there comfortably in silence, John's arms wrapped loosely around her, her nose was pressed against his jaw and he shifted his head to look at her. She looked a little better with the sleep she deserved, but her green eyes still held too much sadness, her cheeks were too prominent. There were too many angles and not enough curves on her feminine frame. He could smell the sweet soap from her hair, and taste the air she breathed.

"…_I'll never actually know if it looks real... if it feels real..."_

He had wondered, secretly; what it might be like. Gently he placed his mouth over hers.

"…_before this is all over…"_

Tif's heart stopped, the air felt as if it had completely left her body. Then her heart jack hammered against her rib cage, all at once she was aware of his whole being against hers and focused solely on the soft physical connection. She tilted her chin up and he deepened the kiss, holding her tighter.

"…_promise me…"_

A strong hand was pressed into her back, the other on the back of her neck. Her tongue prodded his lips and his mouth opened, her tongue came in and met his. She was sweet, like strawberries. And both explored the others mouth, tasting and feeling and savoring.

"…_you'll figure out which one of us is the machine."_

A loud growl made them pause, and pull apart. Tif's cheeks turned red.

"Let's get some food in you." John said, standing them up.

Tif straightened her cami's and laced her boots back on as John dressed, feeling a little awkward, unsure of how she ought to feel in general. She had liked it, enjoyed it even, anything more would be too much. But for heaven's sake, he a Master Chief Petty Officer, _The _Master Chief Petty Officer. She was a lowly Corporal. This was fraternization to the extreme. John turned and looked at the girl who appeared to be a bit worried. He walked over and cupped her face.

"Was I wrong?"

She was quiet and shook her head, but her eyes were guarded with worry. She smiled, it was a bad attempt but she stood on her tip toes and kissed his chin, "No, it was right."

XXX

Mmmm revieeeew pleeease?


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Longish. Fluff alert

Chapter 17

John sat looking at the floor thinking, waiting for Doctor Halsey to be done with her rounds with the patients.

"Hello, John, What brings you here?" John was dragged back to reality by the sound of Halsey's voice, he stood and looked at her.

"Do you have a minute for us to speak?"

Doctor Halsey could see the frustration and worry in his face and tense posture; nobody could read her Spartans like she could. To anyone else, perfect military bearing, that's all they saw. She gazed around, the clinic had been slow and there were no surgeries as of now. She wouldn't be needed anytime soon. She nodded, and John stepped out of the way for her to take the lead and followed her out of medical.

They made their way slowly to the officers lounge situated aways from medical. John looked over the woman he considered mother. She was getting old and it was weird to consider. For her age she was still going strong, and he could tell that she still had many more to come. But with the loss of her arm and the crazy adventures she was going on, in her age, it was starting to take its toll; in her slower pace, the lines on her face, and her hair, now having gone completely white, no more gray. But she was still fit for all of it, still as passionate, it just took John by surprise sometimes to not see the young, energetic and enthusiastic woman she had once been.

"How are you and Serin getting along?"

She let out a breathy laugh, "Serin Osman, Admiral and head of ONI. She suffers me as if I am some sort of plague, and she irritates me in her naïvetés, but after your head butting with her and saving me, she leaves me be for the most part. I think you really hurt her feelings though, she was in quite a sour mood after you left."

John smirked slightly at her tease, and let if fall away. He recalled the whole mishap with Serin-019. He had never felt such great irritation, with her trying to prove her superiority to him, the cruel, dismissing thoughts she had towards Doctor Halsey. She had adopted an "I-told-you-so" or "in-your-face" attitude. But John didn't put up with attitude and he threw it back at her in his usual all destructing power. With the truth he spat in her face. She wouldn't even look at him or Doctor Halsey when he had gone and brought Halsey back from the Rogue Covenant and brought her back aboard the _Infinity_.

"That's interesting." She said. His thoughts returned to the present and looked over at her to find her staring, "I've seen you do that quite often."

"Do what, exactly?" he asked perplexed.

"Smile."

John didn't reply, wasn't sure how.

"It's the girl, isn't it? Tiffany? You've grown quite fond of her."

He was slow to answer, recalling the kiss they shared yesterday morning, "yes, very much so."

"She is a very beautiful young lady, is this why you wished to speak with me?"

"Perceptive as ever."

"I know my Spartans." She said proudly looking over him, "You are a great man, John. I believe you have earned your peace."

John saw the officers lounge and decided against it, enjoying their slow stroll and led them away.

"What are you so concerned with?"

John almost barked out a laugh, what wasn't he concerned with? "The closer I desire to be with Tiffany, the more Cortana comes to haunt my thoughts."

Doctor Halsey stopped and touched John's arm, stopping him too. He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"John, I can't pretend to know what you are going through, you are so different from the rest of humanity, but you are human. That is a truth you can't ever forget. You loved Cortana, she was a part of your life and she is gone. You knew each other inside and out, you were one another's strength. A part of you wants to move on knowing she is not coming back and live the way she asked of you. You are not a machine, not just a soldier or military hardware, you are so much more and have more than your warfare abilities to offer. Your sense of loyalty is near incomprehensible, it is so fierce. Cortana is there in your mind because you want her to be. Don't let her turn into a ghost, don't let good memories turn into hauntings. But remember her; remember your love for her. And don't be afraid to love again. There are so many things in my life I regret, believing they were for the best. So many people I miss and wish I could be with again. Sometimes I wonder if I had made a different choice, perhaps they'd still be here today. Don't live with regret, John, it's a burning sorrow that will never go away."

Catherine paused to catch her breath as old scars were brushed up against and irritated. John grasped her hand on his arm, she gave him a watery smile, "I miss them too." He said thinking of Captain Jacob Keyes and Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes.

They were quiet a moment before John continued them on with their walk, "is it wrong though, to be with her."

"It depends, military wise, yes, very much, yes. Romantically, hardly, she's your types anyways."

"My type, you think I have a type? With all the women I have dated?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh yes, John, you have a type, sweet and sassy, and very humorous; It off-sets your serious nature, and your dark humor." Halsey replied grinning. John couldn't say she was wrong.

"She's young though, half my age, a corporal-"

"She's near her Sergeant promotion soon, she's been working on it."

"Well that is good but I'm still far above sergeant, she is still so young."

Halsey was quiet as she tried to decipher what he meant by his statement, "Tiffany is young, yes." She said slowly, "granted she is normally a wild all over the place character, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually, she is very mature. What you can offer she can handle, and can take in stride your worries and uncertainties. She is aware that you are unsure and are trying to settle in a more social setting than to what you are used to. As for age, you hardly look as old as you are."

John cocked a brow at the Doctor.

"Come off it, John you look as old as any young and handsome thirty year old. All you Spartans will age more slowly than the rest of us, perhaps it is for the best you took an interest in a girl so much younger than you."

"Are you saying that just to make me feel better?"

"Is it working?"

John chuckled, "Yes, it is. Thank you for coming out to talk with me, I need this little chat."

Doctor Halsey smiled up at him, "That is something that gladdens me to hear. You are starting to know that you need to rely on others rather than just yourself. Did Tiffany tell you about her results?"

"What results? She's been having lots of them as of late."

"Her pregnancy results."

John stopped again, he never thought about Tiffany having a possible pregnancy, he forgot about that really big important fact that girls can have babies, "She's pregnant?"

"I'm going to take that as no, she didn't tell you that she received her results back."

"Is she pregnant?" John asked again. Worry now piecing him like a lance.

"Well I can't tell you that," she replied defensively, "Doctor patient confidentiality, I was merely asking."

He threw his hands up in the air, "I'll talk to you later."

"I'll talk to you later, John." She said with a smile as he ran away.

000

John trotted into the Spartan campsite, and looked about to see a few of his Spartans milling about a fire. Kurt looked over at him, "Chief, what's your hurry?"

"Tif?" He nodded to their tent, and John dashed across the grass to bolt inside.

Tiffany jumped when John popped in from out of nowhere, calling her name, spilling pink powder of her protein shake all over her lap and cot. John looked down at her to see her wide eyed and startled, a small measuring spoon in one hand, and a bottle in the other, "yes?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"WHAT? NO!" she shrieked, "Why on earth would you think I was pregnant?"

John looked over his shoulder back outside, "Doctor Halsey-" he was taken aback when she shot him a condescending look.

"I just got my results, they were mandatory with the- but I wasn't really concerned."

"What!?" John snapped, "How could you not be concerned or worried?"

"I haven't menstruated in forever."

He paused, and glanced around, this was getting uncomfortable, and she looked from her spoon to her bottle and dumped the remaining contents of the powder back into the container in between her legs to re-measure a new scoop and dumped it into the bottle.

"So you are not pregnant?" he asked slowly, having to be sure.

"No." she said, drawing it out and shaking her head, "I doubt I would have been able to hide that piece of information if I was." He let out a heavy breath and took in a strong scent of strawberries as she poured water from her canteen into the bottle. She glanced at him worriedly as she twisted the bottle's cap on and shook vigorously. With a quick glance to see that it was frothy and well shaken, she stopped and popped the top cap off and took a long drought. She capped it and started to clean her mess by putting the lid on the container of protein powder, and leaning over to chuck it and her canteen into her footlocker. She stood and dusted the pink powder off her legs and turned to wipe it off her bed, "I am sorry if you were worried, it was news I believed you needn't be bothered with."

A hand touched her shoulder and she turned to see the Master Chief look at her with a wary look, "Too much of this is going on today?"

Her confused look spoke for her, "Too much- heart to heart, I'm not used to talk about what I'm thinking or feeling. Tiffany." He let out another heavy breath, "You're not alone. The Spartans, we're here for you. I'm here. For you." It seemed odd to pass on advice he was just given only moments ago, but she still hadn't gotten back into her element. Her green eyes met his grey, and she managed a weak smile. Carefully, he tucked her chestnut brown hair behind her ears and stepped back. It was too much in one day for him.

He walked over to his locker and pulled out shorts and running shoes, "I don't know about you, but I could use a run."

He glanced at her in invitation and earned a real smile, he knew then he wanted to keep it there, "A run. I could do with a nice long run. Just don't slow me down."

She polished off her drink and he paused in removing his camies and glared at her, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Came her sassy reply, "Don't slow me down."

"Hmmm, you should know by now that I always win." He said cheekily.

"Bring it, tough guy."

000

In a few minutes the two companions were out of the camp, running across the plains of the ring. They kept pace as they made towards the nearby forest. In a few minutes they were sprinting through game trails and surrounded by sounds of the wild life. The wind through the trees, chirps of small animals, rushing water and the crackling of twigs and dried leaves beneath their feet. It wasn't long till Tiffany worked up a sweat, and heart was racing. The stretch and pull off her muscles, the steady thudding of her feet, the loud pulse in her ear, it all thrilled her; she had been cooped up too long. It was satisfying to flee all her feelings and leave them behind, wind whipping through her hair. To just run. She was hardly aware of all the greenery passing by, but aware of John keeping with her, pace for pace.

They came to a skidding halt when the forest opened up to a wide ravine. A crystalline blue water fall was leaping out to the sky before roaring down a hundred feet to a deep swirling pool below. Colorful flowers littered every crevice and moss covered log.

"Wow," Whispered Tif and bent over, putting her hands on her knees and gazed about before falling back on her rear and bringing her feet into a butterfly position. She glanced up at him appreciatively. He was pale and fit, hands placed on his hips, fingers partially covering the black of his waistband. His shorts were knee length, SPARTAN was labeled down the side of his right leg, the Spartan crest above. His running shoes were yellow and black and he was shirtless. When she realized he had caught her ogling from the corner of his eye, she sucked in her lip and started to chew on it and looked back out at the scene before her.

John grinned at her silliness. She was starting to come back a little bit. He sat gracefully down beside her and leaned in towards her. Her eyes flickered over him. She grinned again.

"What makes you happy?"

She looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"When you were a civilian, what did you do for fun? What made you happy?"

She pursed her lips, "Dancing."

"You dance?" he asked surprised.

"Uh huh. Well, too, I think. Could have been a pro if I didn't enlist so soon."

"How old were you?"

"Seventeen. Daddy's a Chief Warrant Officer Five so it was pretty easy to enlist. That was five years ago, almost six."

He nodded once, "What else did you do?"

She looked at him, admired his straight proud nose, and closed cropped brown hair. The sun illuminated the lighter strands. A scar graced, rather than marred, his face beside his left eye. Her eyes couldn't help but follow the strong line of his jaw, "Sing and read."

"What do you like to read?"

"Fantasy mostly, once-upon-a-times and happily-ever-afters. White knights and sorcerers."

"So do you fall for the white knight or the sorcerer?"

She laughed out loud, "Wow! Okay, I see how it is, if you must know-"

He leaned in, waiting for her to reply, she tried to keep her mouth straight but the edges started to curl up and she giggled and shook her head.

"It's the white knight, isn't it? Girl's love warriors." He gave her a crooked smile and she laughed.

"They're hot!" They paused and she busted out laughing, and fell onto her back, hands over her stomach. John chuckled, too, steepling his hands in front of his mouth. He turned and looked down at her. She wore light, black running shoes, olive green shorts and a white tank top. He could see she was actually happy. Getting out was what she needed.

He leaned back on his hands, "Any sports?"

She laughed, he was really starting to become fond of that sound, "What's with the questionnaire?"

John shrugged, "I'm curious."

"But why?"

"Well… because I don't know what it's like, and I need to know you better."

"Don't know what what's like?"

"Civilian life." He said simply.

"Okay fine," She said, turning on her stomach, he leaned the rest of the way back and shifted on to his side to be face to face with her, "You want to know about my civvie life style?"

"Yes."

"Well then I'll tell you."

"Picking back up with sports."

"Of course, sports. Yes I did sports, I danced."

"No, I mean-"

"Yes, I know, but no, I didn't. I was always disqualified for any running sport competitions like track and cross country, so I picked a sport I had to actually work at without being naturally ahead of everybody else."

"What kind of dancing did you do?"

"What didn't I do? That would be a better question." She chuckled, "But in all seriousness, I did a lot of ballet when I was younger, I kept at it as I grew simply to just keep up, but I did contemporary, hip-hop, lots of ball room." Seeing as he didn't really understand what it was she spoke about, she explained to him the types of dancing, their history. She went on telling him the other styles she dabbled in, why she liked some and not others. The schools she attended, her teachers, even talked about some of the classes she taught and the students that stood out to her. John could see the joy in her eyes as she spoke about dancing, merely the thought made her happy. There really wasn't much to dance to out here on the ring, or on base.

"Something that I don't get is, why did you enlist when dancing seems to make you so happy? You said you could have been a professional; you even enlisted early, why? What made a civilian drop everything when it seemed she had such great potential?"

"Patriotism, loyalty, duty, family. And it's hard to be a dancer, when there is no body to dance for. Talents become sort of meaningless when you have no one to share them with. The battle of Gamma Pavonis VII had taken place the year before, and one of my elder brothers died, he was stationed aboard the _Hilbert_. So there were lots of reasons. My eldest brother is a Master Gunnery Sergeant, he's Chris, looks like me but a little more guyish, so like dad" John huffed a laugh, "the second oldest is Matt, he's a Master Sergeant, and Thomas, his twin, was a Gunney when he died on the _Hilbert, _they take after mom. Mom died too, long time ago, she was actually getting ready to enter an officer academy when dad showed up, so they married pretty quick. She had Chris not long after she got out of training, like, nine months after." She giggled, "She died a few years after I was born, Battle of Kholo, Dad said she didn't really have a chance, way out there. It was a small station and the planet was partially glassed. Wasn't even the real fleet that attacked them, just the scouting party."

She had been quiet for some time before John spoke, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, casualties happen, but I still have most of my family, not many can say the same, and they're too stubborn to let that status change anytime soon. I mean they made it till the end of the covenant onslaught. That's pretty impressive."

"You all Marines?"

"Yes. Long lineage of war mongers, my family, all Marines."

"How old is your oldest brother? He's a master gunner, which takes a lot of time to get up there."

"Uuuh, I wanna say he's forty-one this year, there's eighteen years between us. Mom was young when she had him. Dad's sixty-five, still a beast. Matt's thirty-eight."

"Why was there such a huge gap?"

"Gap of what?"

"Between you and your brothers."

"Oh." She was quiet, thinking, "I don't think my parents were expecting me. They were just old folks that got really excited one night out of the blue. I don't know, not something I like to dwell on, little awkward."

John chuckled and paused, doing the math. They would have been younger than him now when they had her. He wasn't old.

"Do you see me as old?"

She shook her head, "I know you're older than you look. Kelly told me you're forty-six."

"Does that bother you?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"How old do I look?"

She hummed and rubbed her chin in thought, "Well if I was to pin your age, merely by your looks, I'd peg you around thirty-three to thirty-six."

He nodded, "What do you mean, merely my looks?"

"Well, your soul age?" came the vague reply.

"And you would peg that at what?"

"forty."

"Oh, still younger-"

"Thousand."

His grey eyes glinted icily at her as she tried to keep her bearing; she thought she was so funny, so cute, her mouth trembled. She tried to leap away but John was faster. He caught her around the middle and dug his fingers in her side, he found out by accident, Tiffany, was ticklish. She screeched and laughed, trying to get away. She pushed, shoved, squirmed, elbowed, kneed and bit to no avail. Tiring of her wriggling he pinned her beneath him and he realized too late that it was an unwise decision. Panic arose in her eyes and she tried to bolt but John wasn't as quick as before and she frantically pulled to where she nearly harmed herself trying to get up and out, John managed to move out of her way of escape.

She didn't go far before she sat and cried, hanging her head in her hands. John had never had a desire before to do harm to himself, but right now, he could kick his own ass. He moved over towards her and cautiously touched her back, she tensed, and cried harder, hands fisting in her hair. John pulled his hand back unsure what to do, he set his resolve and circled his arms round about her and dragged her into him. To his relief she turned and accepted his embrace and held on to him.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered, "It seems, no matter how hard I try, he still wins at the end of the day. Again and again."

XXX

_**REVIEWWWWW!**_


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: hey ya'll. I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. Because guess who has severe tendonitis in her wrists and elbows and right shoulder? Yeah… me. So yeah, it's been slowing going since its painful, but hopefully since the pains subsided and can get back to regular updates

**Chapter 18**

She sighed deeply as she turned the page of her book, too tuned into her story to pay attention the grey eyes that bored into the back of her head.

"Is your story that interesting, or are you still ignoring me?"

Tif turned and gazed at John who was lying stretched out on his stomach, pillow bunched up in between his strong arms, his face resting on it as he watched her. "ignore you?" she repeated, as if the phrase seemed foreign to her tongue, "Why would I ignore you?"

"I wouldn't know, you tell me."

She shook her head once, "I'm not ignoring you." John sent her a "yeah-right" look as she turned back to her book.

"So you're avoiding me?"

She set her book down and looked at him, he seemed antsy and she didn't think that such a thing was possible, so it was apparent he was very bothered about something, "What makes you say that?"

He stared at her with his piercing grey eyes for a long time, making her feel uncomfortable in her skin, finally he answered, "because you have been."

She shrugged, "I haven't had anything to say."

"You always have something to say."

"Well, what do you want from me?" she snapped. She thought she saw a smirk flash across his face at her outburst, but she was pretty sure she was seeing things.

"A rise to start. Nice to know you haven't gone emotionally dead again."

Her scowl fell off her face, she didn't think this was something he would bother with, she knew she was closing off since their run out of the compound a few days ago, and she didn't want to talk about it, she wanted to feel numb, because it didn't feel as bad as being weak, and pathetic as she often felt when she was cooed and pitied. She turned back around and stuck her nose in her book, intent on reading.

She read the same passage over and over, as she was now too aware of the hole burning into her skull, _If I read one more time about how 'dreary' it is for Bilbo to be stuck as a burglar in the elven kingdom, I'm chucking my book at his head._

"So you _are_ ignoring me?" He asked.

'_I am like a burglar that can't get away, but most go on miserably burgling the same house, day after day.' He thought, 'This is the dreariest and dullest part of all this wretched-'_

"I'd just like clarification."

Her shoulders tightened, _'-tiresome, uncomfortable-'_

"If that's not asking too much." he sounded too innocent.

'_This is the dreariest and dullest part of all th-'_

"Seeing as we live together," she turned and hocked the book at his face and launched herself after it. He had been expecting the book and batted it out of the way but she caught him by surprise landing awkwardly on his head. His right arm caught her around her middle, his other was stuck beneath his pillow. She circled her arms under his shoulders and squirmed to get her legs off her own cot to the ground to get herself leverage. Her chest rumbled as John chuckled under her, "What are you doing?" he asked his voice muffled with pillow.

"I' trying-to gert meh feet dow'." She said, her own mouth muffled with large, sexy shoulder muscles. Finally she wiggled a foot loose from her knotted blankets and used the leverage to her advantage and tipped his cot over. They grunted as they impacted the ground and immediately they sought for the top and Tif was a little quicker. But despite of that advantage, John had her twisted into a pretzel atop him in no time she wriggled trying to loosen free. Instead she resorted to the last weapon in her arsenal. She twisted her neck and bite into the large muscle of his chest, just under his left arm. He yelled out laughing, she had too much flesh in her mouth for it to actually cause him pain.

"That's how you want to play it huh?"

She hummed through her mouthful. He tried to push her down away from him while still maintaining her twisted up fashion but she released and took another mouthful of his chest, lower and in a far more sensitive spot. He groaned and tried to remove her again. His mouth went thin as he saw her devilish grin. That had to change, he thought. He brought up his knee, shoving her rear forward, making her fall flat on top of him as he let go of his grip. She tried to scramble for the advantage, but it was futile as her arms were twisted behind her back and left there, her legs newly pinned down between his. And just as she was about to reattach her teeth with his shoulder he bit her neck. She stilled. And he released to nip her a few more times. After he let the tip of his tongue lap at the spots he bit. He could feel her pulse beating wildly fast and erratically and he pressed feather light kisses over her slightly damp skin.

To say he had been studying human relations a bit was an understatement, but seeing as she wasn't fighting, he obviously had learned something right.

He had moved up, his tongue and mouth becoming newly acquainted with her ear. Her breathing started to come heavily as if it were difficult to breathe and she was starting to press herself harder against him, when someone came exploding through the entrance, "Master Chief, Sir! Comma-" The young private that came in stopped dead in his tracks and turned red at the scene before him. John grudgingly let go of Tiffany's ear and glared death at the child who interrupted.

"What?" He saw her face had turned bright red and she slowly turned her face to his other shoulder so the boy would stop staring at her, "Spit it out, boy!"

He paled and said quickly, "Commanderlaskywantsyousir." and faster than a Spartan, he bolted. John growled and let his head fall to the ground, he shifted his head to look at Tif. Her face was still red, but her green eyes were bright once again. He grinned at her, knowing it was he that made her eyes seem to sparkle again.

"Does this mean, you're done, being out of character," he asked, pushing her hair back behind her ears. She gave him a lopsided grin, "for now. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, just don't do it again." There was a definite unsaid, _or else. _

The look on her face made him narrow his eyes, "You're a glutton for trouble."

She snorted, "trouble is my middle name."

"I thought it was Arianna."

"It's that too." Her whole body quivered with her giggle, the sensation against him pleasurable, "but what of you."

"What of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When do you go back into character?"

He gave her slight grin and brought his face closer to her hers and his lips tentatively brushed against hers, warm butterflies went berserk in her stomach and her own lips tingled with anticipation, "right after this," he finally pressed his mouth to hers. She was pretty sure those butterflies were shooting off fireworks. Stupid butterflies. Reluctantly he pulled away, but he had a commander vying for his attention. In a flash he had them standing up and her arms were free and the cots up righted with respective blankets tossed on top. He stopped again in front of her and smoothed out his cami's, he gave her a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth and placed his cover over his head as he walked out of their tent. She let out a heavy breath, trying to calm her nerves, and set out to straighten up their mess.

000

As John approached the Commanders tent, the private walked out, he stiffened when he met the Chief's menacing gaze. He brushed past him and slipped into Commander Lasky's view.

Before John could properly salute Commander Lasky spoke, "You have already made it clear to the whole of the galaxy that you are the biggest bad around, please don't terrorize my soldiers and Marines, I'm not fond of watching them piddle themselves just speaking about you. It's uncomely." John stuffed his smirk down and out of sight, the Commander gave a knowing look, "So how is our Ms. Reynolds doing?"

"Well enough."

Lasky narrowed his eyes, "Yes, I've heard, just be careful, technically such a relationship isn't legal, but seeing as it is you I'm dealing with, I'm not going to argue or press the issue, we don't our junior Marine to look bad in front of her colleagues."

"What are you saying?" John asked, not liking what seemed to be implied.

Lasky took a deep breath, "Look straight up, I don't mind it, you and Reynolds, I feel you deserve whatever the hell it is that you want. And if you desire to be in a relationship with her, so be it, you won't get an argument from me. But She is a Marine, who is still in contact with the other Marines and Marines love gossip. It's like high school, especially with female Marines, heaven save my soul if I ever get caught in a trap like that. Being as she still interacts with them, I worry they may look down at her if she starts receiving any special treatment because it won't take long for anyone to add two and two."

John scowled, Tiffany was hardly a whore and he knew she would balk at the idea for sleeping with someone to get what she wanted. Minus the fact she would balk at the idea of sleeping with anyone right now, she worked for what she wanted.

"I'm not saying it's fair, or that I agree, it's just how it is. Rest assured, the boy will say nothing."

John fought to not shake his head, "is this why you called me hear?"

"No. The egg heads are done and are ready to continue forward, we want you to clear the rest of the Flood Containment Facility, zero-four-hundred tomorrow morning."

"Aye, sir."

"You are dismissed."

John saluted and turned to leave but paused, "Thank you, sir"

Lasky nodded and John left.

"He is quite taken with her."

A master gunnery sergeant stepped out of an adjoining room, "He sounded cold and distant to me."

"If you saw the look of fury on his face when I told him to watch his back, you would know otherwise, he does not take threats well from anyone. But I think they're good for each other."

"Easy for you to say."

"Ask any of her physicians, she's way ahead of where any other victim would be, the Spartans are a family through thick and thin and they've decided she's one of them."

The Master Gunner looked after the Chief thoughtfully, "Believe me, he adores her, and I couldn't pick anyone who I'd trust more."

He nodded in reply, "I'm going to go speak with the Boss."

Lasky nodded, "I'd recommend just waiting till they're gone."

"Of course."

Xxx

Hopefully next chapter will be up soon

Please please review


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A crack resounded in the empty room, and a scream followed shortly after, "You knew."

"y-yes!" The man choked out.

"You knew his intentions, for her, for all of them and you did worse than nothing, you egged him on. Did you help him with any of them?" When a response didn't come, another crack filled the room, another scream.

"yes." Came the whimper I helped.

"Who else helped?"

"We all did, at one point or another."

"And is everyone in the gang all here?"

"Yes, Master Gunnery Sergeant." He replied, after looking at all the faces who were bound and gagged. Philips was a pulpy meat bag in between him and the rest of them. The first poor soul who refused to answer anything.

"Cases like this have been popping up everywhere." Chief Warrant Officer Five said to Lasky.

Lasky looked over the whole squad with disgust. He had no idea that there had been so many victims on his ship, "You thinking, what I'm thinking Reynolds?"

The Chief Warrant Officer snorted, "An example perhaps?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking. PALMER!"

"Yes, Commander Lasky?"

"Gather the troops in front of the platform, I want everybody, no excuses. Send in the squad."

"Yes, sir." Sarah replied quickly, she shot out and a squad of Spartans came filing in.

"Escort them to the platform." Chief Warrant Officer Reynolds snapped.

"These two will have to be carried." Master Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds added, pointing to his first victims.

Once the Spartans and prisoners were gone Lasky turned to the Reynolds, "Will Osman have a problem with this?"

"I don't give a shit one way or another. Besides I spoke with Admiral Hood, he agrees full heartedly and he's currently debating with the other admirals about the UCMJ to that particular law. He has all confidence it will change."

"Well then, don't want to leave the party waiting now do we?"

The three of them followed after the prisoners to the platform. Already they were kneeling in a line facing the crowd, the Spartans in line behind them nearer the back.

Lasky took the stairs first, the Reynolds flanking either side.

"Listen up," in a second, the whole crew was silent, "It has come to my attention, that there have been a significant amount of rapes, gang rapes and attacks." There was an audible gasp in the crowd, "and stated in the Uniform Code of Military Justice, THAT'S _ILLIGAL! _AND MORALLY _WRONG!" _He roared in the faces of the guilty party.

"Like animals, stuck in a rut, you will be treated like one with of course the blessing of Admiral Hood. Do any of you have any last requests?"

"I do." Came a soft voice behind him. Lasky turned around to see a petite and pretty private, she would fit their MO, "Permission to join the firing squad."

He turned his head to look the Reynolds, a small smile tugged at the corners of the Chief Warrant Officers mouth, he turned back to her, "Permission granted."

She hopped onto the stage and walked up behind the line, till she found the one she was looking for. The Spartan behind her passed his weapon to her and she checked the chamber and put it on kill. She leaned forward to whisper in the man's ear. Lasky didn't need to hear to know what she said.

Payback was a bitch.

Shots roared from her rifle and the Spartans followed her lead. She had been the first one to start and the last to end. Blood pooled around her beige boots. She returned the empty rifle and walked off the stage, leaving bloody foot prints in her wake. What surprised Lasky the most, was the crew erupting into cheers.

000

"Do you think it'd electrocute me if I stuck my hand in?"

"I don't know, stick it in and find out."

She paused when she went to touch the odd lightning bar, and put her hand back on her rifle. The warm chuckle of the Master Chief resounded in her ears.

"What do you think this room is?" she asked as they slowly made their way through. The room was a sterile silver and the instruments glowed blue from the electricity, "a power source or generator of some sort?"

"Perhaps." He strolled ahead of her and into the next room. She jogged to keep up behind him. They entered another elevator room and blue team fell in around them. The elevator went down and Tif sighed.

"Do you think there is any of the Flood here?"

John was silent a moment, "No, not here. I believe this is more of a lab than a containment facility. There is another facility that held the spores, we're still looking for it but it's best to keep the scientists safe."

The elevator came to a stop and Tif hopped off and headed straight to the door, "So we're to give them peace of mind, that's okay, nobody's home, it's nice to get out-"

The door opened for her to see three panicked grunts, they all jumped and yelped at the same time, but Tif was a trigger happy Marine and sprayed a clip of lead before they could pull their own triggers. In a flash the Spartans were beside her weapons ready pointing at the fresh orange blood of the dead grunts.

"I had to open my mouth, I thought we got rid of the last encampment."

"Guess not. Well, where there are grunts."

"Raaah, Demons!"

Several rifles went off and lit up the elite and two jackals. They walked into the large hall to find it otherwise empty. Kelly activated the bridge and the team went quickly across.

"We need to report this when we get back. Clear the area quick, and when the scientists come back in, we'll need to set up a heavier guard." They ran through the maze of the facility, taking out a few more squads of Covenant loyalists.

They came into a room with another glass container in the middle and a huge fight already going on. Covenants were firing wildly at floating sentinels shooting their beams of violet. One floated up in front of them and they raised their weapons but it found no interest in them and turned to reengage the Covenant.

Tif looked at John expectantly who looked back at her, and shook his head.

A moment later when most of the Covenant was taken care of, a green eyed monitor floated up to the Master Chief, his voice deep and clear, "Greetings Reclaimer, I am Atoning Vestige, Monitor zero-zero-seven of Installation zero-two. I have been instructed to help you in all you tasks."

Atoning Vestige turned to look at the fallen Covenant, "These pests have been nearly taken care of."

John could sense though that this monitor still had it together, unlike the last one he had come in contact with, "How do we know you can be trusted?"

"I am aware that three-four-three betrayed you, although we are programmed to help you humans his programming became faulted from his centuries of being alone, but believe me when I say that I am constantly kept on my toes figuratively speaking. That is a saying of yours, yes?"

The Spartans gazed at the Monitor uncertainly.

"You do know that if you give us any suspicion that we will take you out. The last Monitor didn't really leave room for much trust for others." Tif said speaking for the Spartans, "We don't mean to be rude, but we've taken enough chances when it comes to you tinkerbells."

Xxx

BOOM! Say hello to the newest monitor

REVIEeeew please


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The pelican landed and the squad let out a collective sigh, the faster they could get away from the chatty monitor, the better. The hatch opened and a high shriek made all of the Spartans jump, "_DADDY!" _

A low male laugh rang out, "There's my baby girl!" Tif couldn't be out faster if she had been a Spartan. The Chief Warrant Officer laughed louder as Tif nearly barreled him right into the ground.

"Oh my gershitsbeenforever." She said in his chest. He held her as tight as he could with all her get up and weapons. She looked up at him and smiled there was a deep sadness there, and her soul looked old, "I'm really glad to see you."

"Wow, your eyes are so green," he admonished with surprise, taking her head in his heads. She shrugged in response and smiled, his tan, weathered face, a sight for her sore eyes.

"What are you doing here?" His eyes jerked up from hers and he straightened. Her bearing came back and she stepped out of the way as the Spartans disembarked and approached them, John in the lead.

"Master Chief," Her father saluted, and John replied quickly in kind, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I hear I have you to thank for keeping an eye on my little girl."

John removed his helmet and gave a small smile to her father, "It's never boring around her, that's for sure." Her father laughed, and he sent a quick sly smile towards her.

"Ew it's the woooorm." Tiffany turned and punched her brother in the gut, "ugh, you punch a little harder since you were ten." She grinned sweetly at him earning herself a dark glare, he straightened up and opened his arms. She stepped in and embraced his familiar spicy scent, "I missed you Little Noodle."

"I missed you, too, Bear." He sighed and held her tighter, "You stink." She sent a wry face towards her father who was keeping an eye on his unpredictable children, as he conversed with the older Spartans. The other Spartans had dispersed, going their separate ways.

She was a little surprised that her brother refused to let her go as they listened to her father chatter, then he paused mid-sentence and turned and looked at her, "Why don't you go and clean up and we will have chow together, you can catch me up with everything that's been going on, ok?"

"Yes, Sir." She replied quickly and took a step backward looking at John who decided he was going to stay and talk a minute longer with her father. She could tell they wished to discuss things without her there.

John watched her walk away and broke the silence first when he knew she was far enough away, "She's doing better, we will get her back to her wild bouncy self in no time." He didn't miss the slightly confused look on the older man's face.

Apparently, neither did Kelly, "What's wrong?"

"You know when I first got here; listening to people report about her I wasn't sure I was hearing about the right Tiffany. I guess being in the corps has really opened her up, she used to be quite a shy and demure child. There's something off about her." He looked worriedly at the Spartans, "Maybe I've just been gone too long." He let out a dejected sigh and walked away, "I'll see you at supper."

"Do people just change like that?" Linda asked quietly. John now felt a little uncertain, and started looking back at their shared times, trying to recall if there were any indications of different personalities. It was hard to tell since she went into a shell after her attack.

"Perhaps, but maybe he's right, perhaps he's just been away from her for too long. Humans need to adapt to survive."

000

Hands touched his shoulders gently and slid down over his front, she rested her chin next to his face, "Watcha readin?" she asked quietly. He could hear the slight quiver of fear in her voice.

"Just going over Doctor Halsey's health analysis of you, want to make sure everything is set."

"Are you worried?" she asked nervously.

He turned and brought her around for him to hold, "No, you'll do just fine."

"You don't think I'll die?"

John let out a breath, "No, the survival rate now, is quite high. You'll live, I promise."

"Don't make a girl a promise, if you can't keep it." Tif teased. John stilled and felt a lump harden in his throat.

"You'll be ok," he said hoarsely, "it'll hurt, but you'll live."

She was quiet as she tried to absorb his words as truth; she wanted everything to go as they should.

"I need to know though, you made this decision after…after you were attacked, you were in a weakened state of mind, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to prove anything to anybody."

It was a few minutes of her shifting and pursing her lips in thought before she finally said something, "Will I still be a Marine?"

"Once a Marine always a Marine." He said without thinking, a knee jerk statement.

"I know, but I mean-"

"You're gonna stick with me."

She pressed herself against him and kissed a line on his jaw, "stick to you?"

John couldn't help but grin, "Real close, got to keep a close eye on your training, keep my nose all up in your business." Her stomach started to twist in knots as his breath tickled her neck, and started to do roiling backflips as he nipped her ear. She giggled, "Look at me?" he asked gently.

She met his gaze and he cupped her face, "I'm scared."

"_How do I win?" _he had asked Chief Mendez. He kissed Tif gently, she needed strength and assurance, just as he did before his change.

"_You survive."_

She shifted on his lap and deepened their kiss; he could sense her fear and slight desperation. He pressed his hands into her back and held her tight. Her cool fingers were at the back of his neck, nails in his hair. All he could focus on was her soft body and the slight connection of their lips and he wanted more. In a fluid motion he had her beneath him lying on his cot.

"Are you alright?" His voice surprisingly breathy. She nodded and captured his mouth in a ravishing kiss. His coarse fingers started to trace soft flesh and he was trying to remember when they separated long enough to get any layers off. He needed to feel all of her, touch every inch. He craved her and could sense she needed him too. This much he understood, this was being happy.

000

Kelly pulled the cleaning rod through the barrel when a feminine cry rang and was cut short from the direction of John's. She paused and looked at Kurt who cursed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of credits and shoved it into her hand.

"Thank you." She said with a sly grin. Linda beside her chuckled and snapped her sniper rifle back together.

"Bout time," Fred murmered.

Xxx

So ive gotten more than a few comments asking for Cortana. But what would you guys want done with Tif if Cortana showed up in the picture?

I already know how the story will go, but for reals, id like to know what yall are hoping for. Let me know how I did. REVIEW


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Tif snuggled into John's side and his arm tightened around her. He really was like a portable oven. His breath moved her hair, there was shouting outside and he buried his nose deeper, trying to block it out. He could hear his title being used by an unfamiliar voice.

"_Go in there and I make the wrath of God look like a field of daisies." _Kelly boomed. There was more incoherent words but they trailed away. TIf beside him quaked with giggles. He couldn't help but chuckle himself.

"Well that's embarrassing."

"You weren't all that quiet." Came his quiet mischievous reply. She looked up at him scowling, her face beet red. She groaned and hid her face under her hands, completely embarrassed.

"How am I supposed to face the world?" she whined.

"Completely satisfied." He growled as he turned over her, kissing her neck.

"John?" Came Linda's quiet voice outside the tent, "Hate to… interrupt, but the Shadow of Intent came into orbit last night, the Arbiter is here."

"Thank you, Linda." He said, dropping his head to her chest, "and they call me 'Lucky'."

She giggled, and kissed the top of his head. She nosed through his short hair before nipping. He yanked back and bit her lower lip, he pulled back and dragged himself out of bed. The pretty girl beneath him let out a whine as he left, taking all the warmth with him, "Perhaps we should face the day."

She took a deep breath and nodded, "What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous." She whispered, as if afraid to give voice to her fears, that death could be an actual possibility. But he wasn't sure how to bring her comfort, couldn't make any real promises.

"Come on, you'll be fine." She made a slight face and got up, "Loose clothes."

She walked over to her foot locker and dug through looking for clean clothes. John paused from his own dressing to admire her. She pulled out a pair of black shorts and looked at them confused, "Why are your shorts in my stuff?" She glanced over at him to see him pulling out a little gray sock raccoons from his locker, "oh, that's where that went." He grinned and put it back in his locker.

"It's so small; it's hard to believe that fits somebody."

"You do know I'm actually bigger than the average woman, right"

"And their socks are even smaller." He said exasperated. She giggled and slipped his shorts on and dug for more clothes. She pulled on a sports bra and loose gray tee."

John dressed quickly in his fatigues, and led the way outside. Tif looked about as she followed John, and tuned red as Kelly gave her a knowing look. She ducked her head and turned away, trotting to keep up with him. They made their way through the base towards the CO's tent.

"Good morning, Sweetheart."

Tif turned and looked at her father, "Good morning, papa."

He swung his arm around her shoulders and hugged her, continuing their way towards Commander Lasky's tent, "Good morning, Sir."

"Master Chief." Tif couldn't help chuckle, her father liked John, but the fact that she liked him made her dad struggle with what he wanted. He was a typical shotgun in his lap sort of dad, daring any boy to send a glance in her direction. But he was grateful for how John had been there for her.

John held the flap open to the tent and allowed father and daughter in first. Commander Lasky could be heard in a different section of the tent, giving instructions to an intelligence team. Kelly and Linda arrived escorting a squirrelly male doctor.

"Are you coming with us to the ship?" Tif asked the small man. He cleared his throat and pushed his wire framed glasses further up his nose.

"Why yes, Miss Reynolds, I presume, I'll be helping with your procedure today."

Tif blinked, she didn't like to be judgmental, but he was a shaky little thing and she didn't really trust with a scalpel in his hand over her, "oh, lovely. And you are?"

"Doctor Parris, i-it's quite a pleasure to meet you." He held out a hand and she took cautiously, afraid she just might break him. She smiled and looked over his head wide eyes at Kelly and Linda, then to John. Who's face was blank, he was worried now, too.

"Reynolds!" She jumped, dropping the doctors hand yipping, aye sir. Lasky came in grinning at her, "You look wonderful! Strong? Healthy? Ready to do this?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Good, the Pelican is all set to dust off, I'll follow shortly." Clearly dismissed, the group left the tent to the air field where a Pelican stood by waiting just off the airstrip. As they approached a pilot walked down the on-ramp and gave a quick salute.

"You fellas headed to _Infinity_?_"_

"Yes, sir." John replied.

"Well come on board, still doing preflight checks, looks like the commander isn't with ya'll." He waved them along after him as he disappeared back into the belly of the bird. Tiffany, resigned to her fate followed first and went all the way down and sat on the port side, John sat beside her, and her father sitting opposite. It was just a moment after she was buckled that Commander Lasky ran up into the Pelican and rapped on the cockpit door. The door opened to reveal the pilot, "You made it, sir. Take a seat and we'll take off." The commander nodded and went and closed the hatch before taking the seat he was ordered.

"I feel naked in this Pelican."

John huffed, understanding the feeling.

"I don't think I have ever been in a Pelican before without any armor on, makes me feel vulnerable."

"Well let's hope we don't all of a sudden find ourselves under attack." He replied quietly, "It'd be upsetting to be sucked out into the vacuum of space without our armor."

The look she sent up to him could have peeled white wash, but made him chuckle. Her eyes drifted over to Lasky who seemed intrigued by the interaction, not having actually seen the two of them in a more relaxed environment together. The Pelican shook as it lifted off the ground and started to move forward. After a few minutes of a steep ascent the pilot's voice sounded around them, "Leaving the atmosphere." The Pelican started to shake roughly, on cue. A few seats down the doctor whimpered to the abuse from the tough straps keeping him in place, but not long after the Pelican was smooth and they could feel they had made it into space.

Tif found herself annoyed with the small doctors mutterings, she wished she was in her little drop pod, readying herself for an orbital insertion, not sitting around. Since they found the Monitor, all the eggheads had badgered the floating lightbulb relentlessly and kept her grounded to the base until she had regained all her weight. When they had come back from the Flood Containment Center, her and Halsey found she lost some of the weight she gained and Halsey had a fit.

Now she was feeling absolutely restless. After a month under strict supervision from Halsey she ate more than she felt she could handle plus all the protein shakes and vitamin boosters and endless shots she gave up trying to remember what they all were for. And if she wasn't eating, John, Kelly or Kurt was working her like a dog endless training, making boot camp seem like a fun sleepover party.

John placed his hand on her knee, seeing her be all tense and jittery. He knew what she needed, knew felt cooped up again. She often vented to him in the evening and now wasn't helping; the familiar feeling of being in a Pelican but not actually getting ready for a skirmish. Mental habits were psyching her out. But after his touch she was grounded again and she let out a heavy breath and slouched in her seat. She tensed again as the Pelican's speed and direction started to change, they were about to dock aboard the _Infinity. _

The pilot set them down with surprising gentleness. The hatch hissed and it lowered, "Thank you for choosing U.N.S.C. Airlines." Came the pilot in his most commercial business voice through the speakers. Her dad stood and stretched his back, laughing. The pilot himself came from the cockpit and smiled at her father, "It's nice to see another old geezer who gets the joke." John and Tif looked at each other in hopes the other got what they were going on about. Tif shrugged and stood out of her seat. As she looked out of the Pelican, a crowd had started to gather to see who was all important enough to be greeted by the two Elites. Tif nodded out and John looked to see the Arbiter and the Shipmaster Rtas with Palmer and team Majestic.

John waited for the Commander and Tif's father before disembarking, knowing Kel, Linda and Tif followed in that order.

Tif came up slowly, eyeing the Arbiter curiously, trying to determine what she thought of him as he spoke with the Commander and John.

The Elite noticed her and kept glancing at her through the pleasantries. After a few minutes he couldn't keep his attention focused knowing he was being watched by a stray from the same party. He straightened and full on looked over the female human. He lifted his nose and took in a deep breath in hope to catch a scent but there was no wind and they were too confines with too many bodies.

"Who might you be, human?"

The female walked up beside the Master Chief and cocked her head to the side, obviously trying to decide what she thought of him, "Arbiter, this is one of my squad mates, Cpl. Reynolds." John said formally. The Arbiter noticed more stiffly than he introduced the other demons, but now that she was closer he could smell her. And she was what he could smell on the Master Chief, why his scent was slightly different. He had found himself a mate.

The female held her small hand out, which Thel took and shook. "Squad mate, hmmm." He looked over at the Chief to question further, having thought the two of them were closer than keeping a simple secret such as who was his companion but decided to hold his tongue, "You know I never understood this gesture." Someone was about to explain but the Master Chief's "squad mate" spoke first.

"During humanities dark ages, we approached with an open hand in show of not having a weapon and that we approach with peace and clasp arms."

"Dark ages?"

"We weren't always gun wielding, space fairing people." Thel nodded in understanding. He was very curious as to the creature who captured the Demons attention, knowing that he wasn't a normal human.

"If you would excuse us, we have an appointment to make." John said, quietly but an obvious command for everyone to get out of his way. As John guided Tif away, Thel stepped to watch him go. Rtas came up beside and spoke crudely in Sangheili. He not believing either what the Master Chief said.

000

Tif was oddly silent as they made their way to the medical station, "What's on your mind?"  
>"The Arbiter," She replied after a moment, "I know he lead armadas to glass our worlds, but there's something about him I can't help but respect. It's confusing, I'm not exactly sure how I ought to feel about all of it."<p>

"Well tell me your thoughts so far." He pressed. He needed to keep her mind occupied on other topics.

"From what I understand, he was young as he made his fame in the Covenant. He was respected, to them a Hero. What he did, he did in his religions favor. How many of our own killed because someone's God "commanded" it. What he did was horrific, but…"

"But what?"

"He tried to make up for his wrongs once he learned the truth, how many do you know would do that?"

John was silent a long time before he could answer, "Very, very few."

"Despite this war, I cannot imagine wanting to actually inflict genocide upon another, to feel such loathing or hatred. It's sad. I couldn't wish it upon them."

"If we were humble enough to be guided by the females' gentleness, many a war could easily have been avoided." John and Tif paused to see the Arbiter approach, "My own wife rolls her eyes and grumbles and snarls at me about my self-righteousness. She told me if she had any say at all, she'd put us all in our respective corners to grow-up. Please mind I am being polite. She had more than a few choice words and imaginative threats that could make a hunter leery." Tif chuckled as he continued, "My children, nieces and nephews all hid in any hidey hole they could find along with my cousins when I stepped back into my keep. It was a few days before I could properly hear again, almost made me wish I was back on the front lines. But as terrifying as she can be, her scolding is a comfort. I missed her telling me what to do for me to not do it. Then for her to drag me out of trouble so I could mess everything all over again."

"Were it so easy." Tif said quoting him, the Arbiter looked down on her and gave a Sangheili smile.

"What do you call a mate you aren't wedded to?"

" Guess you didn't really fool him. A boyfriend, girlfriend. Seems too high school, though." Tif said looking to John.

"I wouldn't know." He said without missing a beat, "for now she's my partner. And it's not him I'm worried about; ONI likes to stick their noses in places where it doesn't belong."

"Oh, that makes sense. Well are you sticking with us?"

"Where is your destination?"

"Med bay, I have a surgery to get to."

Thel gave a nod, "Lead the way."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Tif's heart hammered as she kept herself still on the cold operating table. Doctors milled about her, prepping the equipment and pricking her with various needles. Doctor Parris showed up above her and removed her mask and Doctor Halsey took his place, placing a new mask on her face, "You ready, Tif?" She asked gently. She shook her head slowly, feeling sleepy.

"Will you count down from ten for me?"

Tif nodded barely, finding everything was becoming difficult, "Ten… nine…eight…" She took a huge shuddering breath and continued, "seven…six…five…" Doctor turned and raised her thumb up twice,"…four…three…two…" she turned to look out the window and saw John standing with his arms folded in front of his chest, face lined with worry only she could see, "…one…"

"That took too long," Doctor Halsey snapped, "Raise it up again, Tif, I need you to count down from ten again." But Tif was quiet and unresponsive, Halsey pursed her lips, "Alright, start the procedure."

John had been sitting silent for several hours, watching the procedure, when Tiffany started to scream and pull against the restraints. The sound was of agony, and tore him to pieces, there was nothing for him that he could do. No way to help her. His head fell into his hands and sighed as her screams resounded in his head.

"Is this what you did, Demon?"

John let out a heavy breath, as he looked up to the Arbiter, who was entranced by the ongoing procedure.

"Yes, something similar."

"This is gruesome… you take and change what makes your species..."

"Human?"

The Arbiter turned and gave a graceful nod.

"Some luxuries need to be sacrificed for survival."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

John was startled awake when a presence sat down beside him.

"You need to eat, son." Chief Warrant Officer Reynolds ordered gently, having already placed a tray of food on the corner table on the other side of him. John stretched looking over the biscuits and gravy and found his stomach was sour and unwilling to consume anything.

"I'm not hungry." He added, "Thank you, though, sir."

"Yea, I'm worried too. But nobody has seen you move for forty-eight hours."

"Sir, that's because I haven't."

Reynolds was quite as he observed the Master Chief. All there was to witness was a stony countenance. He wasn't handling the procedure well. Although it didn't help that Tif would go into fits.

"Come on, you need a shower." Reynolds noticed John stiffening in refusal, "She will still be here when you get back, let's go."

John hesitated a moment before he stood, looking over at Tiffany, hoping she would be okay while he was gone.

Xxx

After relieve himself and showering, John found himself in better spirits and the Chief Warrant Officer noticed, "Amazing what happens when you take care of yourself."

John gave a nod.

"Man of few words, I see. Here, this is for you. Let me know if her condition changes. But it seems all is going well."

John accepted the holopad, "From this point on, it should just be chemical enhancements. No more invasive surgeries."

"Good day, Chief." He gave one last worried glance in the direction of the medical facility before he departed.

He looked the pad over and made his way down the hall, flicking through file named by dates. He pushed a random date and small thumbnails of pictures popped up. They were pictures of Tiffany. The first one he clicked she was inattentive to the camera, and years younger than she was now. He guessed she was in her late teens, she wore a light pink dress and was in the middle of a dance.

John had to admit, she looked absolutely radiant. He backed out and clicked on another date, she was standing with her brothers, all in their dress blues. It was Tiffany's graduation from boot camp. The next picture she was at parade rest with her drill instructors. There were multiple with her and her squad-mates, laughing, hugging. He recognized a couple of them from the ODST's she hung out with now. A small smile tugged at his mouth at her silly pictures. He closed the holopad and wandered his way back down the hall to the medical facility.

When he arrived back, he stood at the window and looked Tif over. The operations were complete, now her body just needed to accept all the injections and implants. A doctor was going over the small angry red operation cuts and healing them closed. The next few hours would be the moment of the truth, would Tiffany wake as a Spartan? Or would she wake at all?

John went back to his seat and toyed with the holopad. He played around until he found a music list and picked a song. A soft, lilting, piano melody, resounded through his ears. He set the holopad down next to the food left there from earlier and he picked up the yogurt and studied the label before setting back down. He made himself comfortable in the chair and fell asleep to the soft music.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A loud thud made John jump awake. He looked around in confusion and saw Tif's bed was empty. He bolted to the window and saw her sprawled on the floor, trying to stand back up.

Tiffany's body was humming in pain and energy and numbness, and she felt like a new born foal, trying to walk for the first time.

"Tiffany," came a warm and familiar rumble, filled with relief. She looked up through her mane of hair to see John extending his hands to her.

"John," her voice came out in a harsh, pained whisper. She took his hands and he brought her to her feet and found that they were almost eye to eye. Tension was etched into every inch of his body, "Are you alright?" She asked worried. Her voice still hurting, her fingers came up and touched her throat.

"It happens, the procedure is rough, it'll come back in a few days."

Tif nodded, "You didn't answer my question."

John's hands moved up to hold her face and he took in a deep shuddering breath, making Tiffany nervous, "Did something happen while I was out?"

He shook his head, and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, and taking in her scent.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Tiffany smiled tilted her head up to kiss him when doctors came into the room, her smile fell and she rolled her eyes making John grin. He stepped back to let the doctors do their work and she wobbled unsteadily. Doctor Parris guided Tif back to the table and the others ushered John out.

Xxx

After her vitals had all been taken, Tif walked out of the operating room slow and unsure, trying to keep her balance.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, slightly amused. She was a mess, and walked with her hands fisted at her chest as she focused on trying to walk, eyes staring straight ahead.

"Like I have been chewed up and spat out and chewed again and spat into a garbage disposal and maybe tossed into a wood chipper." She tried clearing her raspy throat, "and I'm really hungry."

John chuckled, "I figured you might be, let's get cleaned up first." He held his hand out to her and she stared at it a moment, spacing out, before taking it and staggering into him, "I got you." Came his gentle whisper.

"You do, don't you?" She replied with a loopy smile.

"Did they give you something?"

She smiled again and nodded, "yes, yes they did."

Xxx

Tif gasped when she looked at her hair in the mirror, it was no longer brown but white and had grown nearly a foot. Her hands fell on the mirror as she observed her eyes. They were a lot like John's now, ringed with silver, and they looked bigger, too.

"…Tiffany?" John called for the third time.

"huh?"

He couldn't help but smile, the meds the doctors had given her was making her absolutely spacey.

"A shower?"

"oh, yes." She immediately went to striping her clothes off and letting them fall to the floor haphazardly, and climbed into the stall, giving him an inviting smile, and turned on the water. She sighed and closed her eyes, tilting her head up into the spray.

John admired Tif as he slowly removed his own clothes, she was strong, healthy and alive, and she started scowling at the water.

"Why is it coming out so slow?" She asked as the studied the down pour.

"It's not," he said, coming in behind her, "you're eyes are processing faster." She hummed in reply, dropping her head to her hands she tried lowering herself to the floor. Unsure legs and a wet floor, she started to slip. John reached out to catch her but his balance was lost too and they landed in a heap of tangled, long limbs.

She looked up at John in surprise and giggled, nuzzling his neck, "I'm sorry."

John chuckled and snuggled her close.

"I'm really glad that you're alright."

They sat in silence beneath the cascade of water. Taking John a moment to realize Tif had fallen asleep.

"Oh, Tiffany, what am I to do with you?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Tif took in a sharp inhale and looked around confused. There was a stillness to sound that made her feel like she was in a soundproof box. As if activated by her waking, the air ventilation started moving in cool air. She sat up and eyed the room. To her surprise she was in a single cabin. An officer's cabin. Tif knew that couldn't be right and tried to find something that personalized the room. But nothing adorned the walls or flat surfaces. She stood and walked to the closet nearby and pressed the door open. Multiple dress uniforms hung on hangers, blue and white, along with various colors of fatigues. She pulled a white coat out, a man's cut, and the Master Chief Petty Officer insignia adorned the sleeves and collar.

She smiled, who else would let her sleep in an officer's room? After another glance around the room, she gasped when she saw herself in the bathroom mirror. She crossed the room and entered the bathroom cautiously, as if nervous the reflection she saw was fake and would suddenly change. The angles and planes of her face were more prominent, more striking. Her face was clear of all old scars, and glowed healthily under her fading tan. She recalled a fuzzy memory of her already astonished at her differing hair and eyes, gingerly she picked up a long strand and admired the silvery whiteness of it. And it was pin straight, taming it wasn't necessary. She hummed and dropped it, noticing her baggy attire. She wore a pair of black shorts and a white tee-shirt, but she wasn't swimming in it. There was certainly a lot more of her now.

Reminded of her hunger by the angry growl from her stomach she turned slowly away from her reflection and back into the room, and out into the living room. Soft music played from a holopad sitting on the coffee table that she recognized. It was her favorite contemporary orchestra. She moved around the couch and picked up the pad and turned on the screen. A picture of her reading when she was a teenager that her dad snuck. She hated having her picture taken but she sometimes tolerated it for her father when he requested one, but this one she was unaware of the camera. Typical of her father. But she was curious as how to John got a hold of it. Her stomach reminded her yet again she hadn't eaten for a few days. Finding out would have to wait. She needed food.

Carefully, she set it down and went back into the room in search of shoes that might fit her but only found John's boots and Oxford's. She hummed again and snatched some socks and left with well enough, in search of food.

Ooo

As she wandered down the corridor, she spotted a Marine on duty, "Lance Corporal!" She called out, her voice still scratchy, the man paused in his round and looked to find the source. When he turned and saw her he straightened.

"Aye, Ma'am?"

"Where's the Mess Hall?"

He gave her a knowing smile, "This ship is too big, two decks down, midship." He jerked with his head forward.

"I'm assuming we're aft?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He drawled, know looking a tad confused. Then saw her shoeless feet. And raised a brow. But seemed to know better than to question.

"Where's the PX?"

The Lance Corporal fought a grin, "Five decks down, aft. Near the armory." He stiffened and saluted, "Good evening, Master Chief."

"Good evening, Lance Corporal." Came John's familiar rumble, "I'll take over the lost sheep from here."

The Lancce Corporal cut the salute, "Yes, Master Chief."

Tif turned to admire the Chief when she pulled back astounded, she was nearly as tall as he. The top of her head coming to his chin.

"Perhaps you should dress, before going in search for food." He advised, raising the uniforms in his hand.


End file.
